Meet The Fentons: The Lost Sister
by Padawanflashpoint213
Summary: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM. I HAVE BORROWED IT FROM NICKELODEON. I DO NOT OWN BATMAN, GREEN ARROW, FLASH, OR ANYTHING ELSE I USE. Except for the main character. She's my own creation. And now for the description. Reyna Fenton use to be normal. Well, normal as you can get with ghost hunters for parents. Suddenly, her world is turned upside down and she is ripped from her family.
1. Author's Note

I've redone everything in this story. Since it is still in progress (and I'm very indecisive) there will be lots of changes. Sorry for the inconvenience!

To anyone who read this before 8/22/17: I have changed some things, but the story itself shouldn't have deviated from is original course. I strongly advise to read it again since some things have changed. I hope you still enjoy it!

\- Padawanflashpoint213


	2. Prologue

This is chapter is devoted to background stuff. You can skip it if you want, but you will be utterly confused on why different characters do what they will. Enjoy!

Reyna Fenton is seven years old and lives with her twin brother Danny. She has the powers of a ghost and the ability to understand all languages. She also is able to turn into a wolf, a panther, cheetah, a tiger, and a barn owl. Bruce Wayne, who was passing through Amity Park, viewed her as a likely ally. He trained her, in secret, and she disobeyed him to go on a mission. The mission was to spy on a rumored ghost Mafia Boss and report to back to Bruce, but it went wrong and Reyna ran for her life.

As I run through the forest in the night, I can hear the sound of my chaser's footsteps. All of a sudden I am tackled to the ground and injected with a silver/glowing green liquid. 'Great, it's ectoplasm canceller mixed with wolfsbane. Looks like I won't be using my powers any time soon,' I think solemnly.

"Gotcha," said a voice as he binds my arms, "Boss will be happy that I caught the sneaky, little spy for Batman, Reyna Fenton."

"You wouldn't hurt me. Your Boss needs me alive, so he can experiment on me and my powers. Plus, you don't want the death of a seven-year-old on your conscience," I say.

"I couldn't care less what happens to you. You tried to spy on Boss using your ghost powers," he replies with a smirk.

A cellphone beeps. The voice answers the phone. I try to get out of my bonds.

"Hello? Yes, she's right here...if that is what you want me to do, I'll do it," he hangs up the phone, "isn't this nice. I get to take you to a little island off the coast of China. You will never see your family again. If you so much as think about going back to your family I'll kill them. But you most likely won't ever get off that island.

Li-On-Yu (Mandarin for Purgatory) was the island the voice left Reyna on. There, she meets Oliver Queen, who had just washed ashore and buried his father. After two years, many scars, and the death of many friends, Reyna was captured and experimented on. This had her gain telepathy and insight to her species that no normal nine-year old would know. A white stripe had made it into her pitch black hair, her top canines became two centimeters longer than normal teeth, and a permanent wolf's tail (that's her most comfortable form) made its way onto her body.

"Whoa, that's awesome, Reyna. When did you learn to do that?" Oliver asks in awe as I use my telepathy to take control of a bird's mind. I make it do a barrel roll.

"I learned it a couple days ago when I escaped Ivo. He gave me this power. I can't use the mind control part very often. It really drains me. But I can read minds and speak to people without using my mouth." I look down to see an arrowhead has fallen out of my pocket while I was demonstrating. I reach down to pick it up and as I do, my wounds reopen. I grimace.

"Are you okay?" He looks at me worried.

"I'll be fine. It's the wolfsbane that's keeping me from healing."

"Alright. We need to get you to train your powers. Let's go back to base"

"Ollie . . . even with all my powers, I'm afraid. I'm so scared."

He ruffles my now striped hair, "Because of your mental maturity, I sometimes forget you are so young. When is your birthday?"

"April 3rd. I have no idea how far away it is."

"Well, just in case, happy birthday."

"Thanks."

Three years later, a Chinese fishing vessel comes by the island. Reyna and Oliver signal it, and they are picked up. They make it to Starling City, where Oliver adopts her, knowing her special circumstances with her family. She picks a new name and claims to have lost her memory of her life before the island. A year later, Reyna investigates a particle accelerator and it explodes. This lands her in a coma for nine months and gives her extreme control and understanding of computers/mechanics. Reyna stays for another seven months, before deciding it's time to go back to Amity Park.

"Mr. Fisher, I realize that I am only 14 and that you feel that I'm incompetent, but I assure you I can handle almost anything you throw at me...fine, I will put you through to Mr. Palmer. Goodbye."

I press a button on the phone and transfer him to Ray's line.

"Ray, Mr. Fisher is on line three. I would be careful, though. He's not a good person. He called me an incompetent, little brat."

"Will do Raven, and thanks for the heads up." Ray hangs up the phone.

'Man, what a jerk that man was. Well, I better get to work.' I think to myself.

'Danny. I wonder how he is doing?' Whoa, that thought came out of nowhere.

'Oh. My. Gosh.'

'This is the first time in seven years I've given him any thought.'

An overwhelming urge to see Danny has me thinking. Should I go home? To see him, Jazz, Mom, and Dad?

The phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"Reyna, it's time for you to go to Verdant. We have something to talk about."

"OK, Ollie. I'll see you there."

*At Verdant*

"You miss your brother, don't you?" Ollie asks as he walks in.

I look at him in surprise, "How did yo-"

"It was the look on your face. And you were telebabbling."

"Yes. I think it is time for me to go home."

"I knew you would want to sooner or later after we killed the lackey who threatened your family, so I bought you a really nice house in Amity. Just in case, you know. Also, Felicity made your phone untraceable. Oh, and I hope you find some things to point to where the mafia boss is hidden."

"Thank you. I won't forget it and I'll keep in touch."

With the parting gifts in hand, Reyna makes her way back to Amity Park. The famous daughter of Oliver Queen (Raven Queen) takes a minute to take in the surroundings. As she begins her adventure, she vows to get back into the lives of the people in Amity Park.

Thanks so much for reading. This is the first chapter of a book I have ever written. If you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, comment and I will see what I can work in.


	3. Family Reunion

**This is the first book I have ever written, so I'm sorry if it sucks . . . a lot. This is also a mixture of different TV shows, like Arrow and The Flash (That is just how my mind works). If you don't like it, don't read it.**

I look up at the school Casper High. It is my first day at this school and I'm so nervous. This is where Danny goes. I'll finally see him after seven years! I follow the stream of kids through the front doors and break off when I see the office. I tap on the window and the secretary slides it open.

"How may I help you?" She has one of those overly sweet voices. Those are annoying.

"My name is Raven Queen and I need my schedule," I respond.

"We sent you your schedule to your house when your father asked for it."

"You sent it to my house in Starling City. I needed it here." I tell her annoyed. She shuffles around and I hear the printer whir. Seconds later she's back with a copy of my schedule.

"Here you go. There's also a map of the school on the back."

"Thanks," I say walking away from the window. Let's see . . . I have Mr. Lancer. That's a weird na- just then I run into someone.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." I say as I look up. It was a jock with blond hair. He has a posse around him. Great. And he has a Shifter's scent. Double great. Luckily, I keep my scent masked at all times.

"Watch where you're going, Fenturd. Wait a second, you're not him. You're a new kid, aren't you?" He smirks at his friends for a moment, "Hey, guys, we need to give her a welcome." With that, he pushes me up against the lockers and grabs my pitch black hair (I've hidden the white stripe).

"Please leave me alone. I need to get to my class." I 'try' (I'm way stronger than him) to break his grasp on my hair and 'fail'.

"Why would we let a pretty girl like you go? Well ,you won't be pretty much longer." He raises his fist and aims at my face. Then another voice cuts through the air. It was not a pleasant one.

"DASH! COACH TETSLAUGH WANTS AN EARLY PRACTICE!" the man with the unpleasant voice yells.

"Alright, Mr. Lancer." He lets go of my hair and follows, who unfortunately is Mr. Lancer, out toward the field. I shake my head and start to chuckle. If only Dash knew what I am capable of.

"I have never known anybody to laugh when they were about to be punched in the face." That voice. It's Danny's. I turn around and face my three favorite people (other than who will be my mate of course). Sam is still the same Goth girl I left behind. Tucker has gotten more into his technology. Danny, my amazing twin brother, had gotten a little taller. His hair is still pitch black and his eyes dazzling blue like mine.

"I'm insane, so what. That's nothing compared to what I went through at my other school. Plus he looked hilarious. I'm Raven Queen, by the way." I hold out my hand and all three shake it in turn. It was Tucker that spoke up.

"Wait, you're _the_ Raven? As in, the one who helped Harrison Wells figure out the Particle Accelerator. As in, Oliver Queen's adopted daughter?"

I give a little chuckle, "Yep, that's me."

"You're, like, the smartest kid on the planet; why are you coming to Casper High School as a Freshman?"

"I lost my memory of my life before the island, but I felt like I needed to come here to try to find something of it... even just a small piece. And plus, I really wanted to enjoy school life. I really haven't had the chance these last two years."

Tucker smacks himself in the forehead, "We need to introduce ourselves. I'm Tucker Foley, the techno geek. That is Sam. She's Goth. And he is Danny Fenton. The leader of our group."

"So you're Fenturd. I was wondering who that was," Danny looked defeated, "I won't call you that. It would be rude."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." The sound of the bell rings through the hall. We start heading to the same classroom.

I'm going to gain Danny's trust back before I tell him that I'm his long lost twin sister. I'll use my public excuse. Maybe with that he won't be so devastated.

After school, all four of us went over to Danny's to hang out. So they could "introduce" me to the culture of Amity Park.

"Cool place you have," I say as we walk into his room.

"The house is cool, but it's my parents that are the problem," Danny says when he plops on his bed.

Tucker and Sam start to talk at the same time about different things. I go to cut them off when...

"Danny!" Someone yells from downstairs.

"And there's my dad," Danny sighs.

A big man in an orange jumper busts you into the room. Dad, my dad, was right in front of me. I wanted to hug him so bad, but that wouldn't have ended well with me being a "stranger" and all.

"Danny, there you are. I wanted to try this out and I need you. It's a Fenton Snatcher. It snatches all the ghosts out of one room," Jack - Dad - paused a moment, and began to realize I was here.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Raven Queen. I just moved to Amity Park from Starling City. You must be Mr. Fenton. Nice to meet you, sir." I hold my hand out and wait for him to shake it. He eyes it suspiciously.

"A kid Danny's age being polite and we'll mannered? You must be a ghost!"

"Daaaaaaad, please don't." Danny whines. I smile and laugh.

"I assure you, sir, that I am not a ghost," Which isn't a complete lie. I am shapeshifter (which is a species on its own) and my DNA is covered with ghost DNA. So I guess it kinda makes me half ghost. I look at the watch I was wearing and notice the time, "but I am late for a meeting with the limo driver outside. Excuse me."

I walk out the door and to the front of the house, and the others follow me. There is the long, black limo that Ollie ordered me to have around. The driver opens the door for me and I step inside. Their faces are hilarious. Danny and Tucker are smiling at the limo, Sam has an impressed look on her face (with her being rich and all she was impressed that I was able to afford it), and Dad was gawking.

"What? My last name is Queen. I'm rich. Bye." I wave as we drive away.

"Where to Ma'am?" the driver asks.

"My new house, please. Oliver should have given you directions." I lean back in the seat.

"As you wish, Ms. Queen," he says from the front seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnston."

"Of course."

I pull out my phone and punch in a number. There are two rings before there's an answer, "Hello?"

"Hey Ollie,"

"Hey, Reyna! Are you safe in Amity Park?"

I give a little half nod, "Yeah. It's great here. It's my first day at school, and someone has already almost punched me in the face."

I could practically hear him facepalm, "I thought I had you promise you wouldn't get into a fight or do anything dangerous when you got there. What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! I swear! The guy is a bully and mistook me for my brother. Then, he realized I was a new kid."

"So, it was a 'new kid warm welcome'."

"Yep. I just wanted to check up with you. Let you know that I made it. I'll talk to you later. Bye Ollie. Tell Felicity and Diggle I said hi!"

We drive for about ten minutes out of town and get to my house. I get out of the car and get the key ready. The house is nice and smells new. It is two stories and includes a basement and painted a light grey color. I enter into my house and put my stuff down in the living room. I pull out my tail, which is tangled from being hidden (don't ask me how I hide it) and use the dye removal to get the foul-smelling dye off of the stripe. I get ready to go in the kitchen when I hear something.

Someone is already in here.

I grab the pocket knife out of my bag and walk into the kitchen when I see the intruder. He was the person I least expected to be here.

Bruce Wayne.

 **So I looked up some facts about Danny Phantom and show, and I found out that we don't know much about Jack Fenton and his side of the family. So, I'll be making up some name and facts. Like, I'll be giving Jack the middle name of Daniel. Therefore, Danny was named after Jack.**


	4. Ep 1) Mystery Meat

"Bruce! It's so nice to see you!" I put the knife back into my pocket and hug him. "What are you doing here? I didn't even smell you when I walked in, you scent-covering cheater. Don't you have to protect Gotham?"

"I was chasing a lead. It turned out to be a dead end. I had nowhere to stay. And what's with the white stripe and tail? " Bruce moves and sits on the couch.

I stare at him in disbelief, "They both happened while I was...missing. What I would like to know is: how did you know that I was alive? I never contacted you."

"I have a connection with Oliver Queen."

"You talked with Ollie? Huh. I would never have thought." I go to move and sit beside him when I catch a whiff of rosemary.

No way. He's here? In my house?

"Who did you bring with you?" I ask Bruce.

Bruce looks at me curiously, "I didn't bring anybody. I left the new Robin at home to train. You smell somebody?"

I pull the knife back out and activate my ghost form, "Whoever it is, he's my mate. But nobody gets to sneak into my house."

I make my way up the stairs with Bruce right on my tail.

"I know you're here. Show yourself."

A kid my age wears a suit with a red symbol like Bruce's and a red helmet. He has a gun in his hand.

"Reyna, get back. This kid is dangerous."

"How dangerous can he be? He's my age."

"And how dangerous are you?"

I keep my eyes on my apparent mate, "Touché."

Bruce approaches the kid cautiously, "Jason. Put the gun down."

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to see my mate. And I'm a vigilante, which is not a complete criminal."

I put the knife down again, "Are you kidding me? I get back from an island full of criminals, and I'm mated to a major criminal from Gotham?"

Bruce lowers his baterang, "This guy died, then was brought back to life by the Lazerus Pit. So, on top of his anger issues, he has the bloodlust from that. He's killed people. He almost killed Joker."

"I'm not one for killing anymore, but that would have been smart."

"Thank you! Somebody gets me!"

"I don't kill anymore."

"But you use too, or you would have used 'anymore'."

Jason takes his helmet off to show tossled black hair. A white stripe dons his hair; just like me.

"Let's start from the top: My name is Jason Todd."

"Reyna Queen."

We stand there in silence.

"Jason, let's make one thing clear: I am trying to be a hero. Don't get in my way."

"It'll be hard to stray from my criminal habits, but I'll do my best. I like killing bad guys."

"I use too as well, but it didn't turn out so great. Just find a room."

I leave. The mate bond will be an awful thing to work with. Especially since my mate is a criminal...er...vgilante. My question is: how will we see each other in public if he's technically dead? I sigh as I go back downstairs, eat a burger I had bought on the way here, and say goodnight to Bruce. Then I find my own bedroom and go to sleep.

The next morning, I wake up to my 7:00 alarm. I quickly get a shower and dry my hair and tail. I also put some black dye on my stripe. By the time that I'm done, it's only 7:30. I don't need to leave for school until 7:45. I walk into the kitchen and start packing my lunch. I hear someone walking down the stairs, so I look up. Bruce makes his way into the living room.

"What are you doing up Bruce?" I ask him.

"I'm meeting someone who is interested in being a business partner. He lives in Wisconsin, so I have to leave now in order to make it in time. What about you?" he grabs his briefcase.

"I have school. Speaking of, I should get going. I don't want to be late on my second day of school." I grab my bag and head out the door.

*At school*

I leave my locker and head to the stairs, then I hear Sam yell. With instinct telling me to, I hide around the corner. Danny, Sam, and Tucker walk up the stairs.

"Why can't they accept me for who I am?!"

Danny speaks up, "Sam, I thought we were talking about my powers. My problem."

What? Danny has powers? I step around the corner and watch them silently.

"Oh, right. Me too." Sam says with embarrassment.

Danny looks scared. "It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control. If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here." As he says this, he starts sinking trough the floor. Oh gosh, he has ghost powers like me. When I got mine it was awful. I was seven. He shouldn't have had to go through that. I decide to speak up.

"Whoa. Danny, I didn't know you could do that." I watch him as shock, then panic crosses his features.

"I didn't do anything. It's just your imagination." Danny tries to hide what he just did.

"Quit lying to me. I know what I saw. If you won't tell me what just happened, I will find out on my own." He looks stunned for a moment, then turns to Tucker and Sam. Tucker speaks up.

"I don't know, Danny. I've only known her a day, but she has that I-always-follow-through-on-my-word aura."

"That's right. I never make a promise I can't keep. Whatever your secret is, it's safe with me." We stare at each other for a full minute. "Like I said earlier, I know what I saw. Stop trying to convince me otherwise."

Danny looks down for a few moments, "I will probably regret this later, but I will explain everything on the way to lunch." Danny starts to walk toward the lunch room, with Sam and Tucker following behind. I hesitate for a brief moment, then quickly catch up.

He then explains how he got his powers. Seven years after an accident with the Fenton Portal and his twin sister (it was my accident, but he doesn't know that now), Mom and Dad tried it again. It didn't turn on when they plugged it in, so they thought they had failed again. They walked away disappointed. Danny decided to take a look at it. While he was inside, the portal turned on causing him to pass out. When he woke, he realized he had snow white hair and glowing green eyes, he could walk through walls, disappear, and fly. After a while, he learned he could do other amazing things.

A similar thing happened to me. Something went wrong the first time the portal came on, and it affected me. But because of me being a different species (It's hard to explain why Danny isn't also this species), the result of the mistake hit me several days later. I passed out. When I woke up I was greeted with a different person. My black hair turned white, my blue eyes turned green, and I became smarter and more mature that a 7-year-old should have been. Within the week, I learned that I could do more amazing things than just shift into another animal. I had kept my shifting powers a secret out of instinct, so I also kept my ghost powers a secret too. I trained them on my own, teaching myself how to use my powers together. Soon, Bruce found me and taught me how to fight. He helped me train my abilities to a higher level. After that, I was captured and taken to that wretched island.

"Raven. Earth to Raven. Hello? Is it okay if I call you Ray?" Tucker waved his hand in front of my face. I pull out of the trance my thoughts had put me in.

"Sorry. I was thinking. Yes, you can. Danny, please continue."

"Right. As I was saying, if my dad can invent something that accidentally made me half ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" He turns intangible and walks through a vending machine.

"Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good. That's why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian." Sam says, trying to cheer Danny up.

"Which means what?" Tucker asks with a blank look on his face.

"She doesn't eat anything with a face on it." Danny and I say at the same time. All three stare at me.

"What? I just know random things." Sam and Tucker laugh.

"Anyway...who cares about that stuff. Danny and Ray, two words. Meat. Connoisseur." Tucker says. He sniffs the air around Danny, "Last night, you had sloppy joes." He sniffs the air around me. "Last night, you had a fast food burger."

Danny smiles a half smile, "Impressive." Yes. Tucker was impressive, but he could never outdo me.

"You had three T-bone steaks last night around 6:30, Tucker." I randomly spit out. What is up with me? I never give away hints about my powers.

All three stare at me. . . again, "What? I love meat too! But I also eat my vegetables."

Tucker folds his arms, "As you can see, meat heightens the senses. And my all-meat streak is 14 years strong."

"And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down," Sam says triumphantly.

"Wait. What did you do?" Tucker asks with a small hint of fear in his eyes. We walk into the cafeteria and his question is answered. Hanging up over the lunch line is a banner that says This Week: Ultra recyclo-vegetarian.

Danny gets his food. "What is this? Grass on a bun?" He asks in disgust.

"That looks absolutely gross. It's a good thing I brought my lunch." I say holding up my lunch box.

"Lucky," Tucker says to me. He turns to Sam, "What have you done?!"

"Tucker," Sam starts, "it's time for a change."

We go and sit down. Danny takes his spoon and digs it into the grass covered bread. "Don't you think this is a bit extreme, Sam?" he asks.

"Ah. Miss Manson," Lancer says as he walks up to our table and puts his hand on Sam's shoulder, "the school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria."

Ohmygosh. Lancer smells of the most delicious meats I have ever smelled. An all-steak buffet. My mouth waters and my eyes flash a brief silver (common shapeshifter eye color when transformed) speckled with glowing green (happened when I had my accident). I look at Tucker as he sniffs the air, obviously smelling the same thing I do. We both lean in and take a big whiff of the smell.

"Meat. Near." He says as he continues to sniff around Mr. Lancer.

"No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge are completely untrue." His heartbeat speeds up as a sign that he is lying. All-steak buffet. Bingo! "Thanks again." he runs off.

"Yeah, thanks again for making us eat garbage. Sam." Tucker says angrily.

"It's not garbage," Sam states, "it's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." Tucker, Danny, and I say at the same time.

I feel a wisp of cool air come out of my mouth. Darn it. Why does there have to be a ghost now? I look at Danny and he looks around.

"Uh, guys? I've got a problem." Danny says. Then some mashed bread-grass hits the back of his head.

"FENTON!" Dash yells.

"Make that two problems."

Dash comes storming to our table, "I ordered three mud pies! Do you know what they gave me? Three. Mud. Pies. With mud! From the ground! All because of your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny says quickly.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Sam says right after.

Well, they definitely want the word "girlfriend" involved with each other.

Dash grabs Danny and lifts him off the ground. "These are the best years of my life. After high school, it's all downhill for me. How am I suppose to enjoy my glory days eating mud?"

"Actually, it's top soil," Sam states dryly.

"Whatever!" Dash throws Danny back on the table and holds the plate of mud to his face, "Eat it. All of it." Danny takes the spoon and lifts it up, but before putting it in his mouth he yells...

"Garbage fight!"

I apologize to the people who read this before 5/7/17, but I realized that I didn't like Tim in this story, so I replaced him with someone else.

But, this is still in the making.

Sorry!


	5. Mystery Meat Part 2

"Garbage fight!"

Danny picks up the plate of mud and throws it in Dash's face. Everybody else picks up their mud and starts throwing it. Danny, Sam, Tucker, and I get on our hands and knees and crawl through the crowd.

Sam stands up "It's not garbage! It's-" Danny pulls her down just as a big glob of mud passes where she was at.

Danny starts crawling. We follow him.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS FENTON!!!!!!" Dash yells at us right before being pied in his face.

"Great. I'm still his favorite," Danny mumbles as we continue to crawl. People are still throwing mud, so we follow Danny undetected into the school kitchen. The ghost looks like an old woman. She has white, transparent hair and is wearing a pink dress with a white apron. Her skin is green and her eyes are red.

"She shouldn't be so bad. She looks kinda like my grandma," Tucker speculates while the ghost turns around with a bowl of salad.

Danny looks confused, "Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?"

"Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?" she asks in her sweet old lady voice.

"Yeah," Tucker points to Sam, "she did." Her transparent hair turns into flames and her eyes into those of a psycho's, "YOU CHANGED THE MENU!?!?!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker gasp and, because of instinct, I get ready to fight. She continues to yell, "THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS!!!!!! RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRR!!!!!!" Green fire surrounds her and accumulates above her head.

"Get behind me!" Danny yells. I don't want to, but to keep my identity I get behind his outstretched arms. Sam and Tucker do the same. I get my wolf ready just in case.

"Wow. I feel safe," Sam says as she looks at Danny's arms.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny shouts. That's a nice catchphrase. He holds up his hands, then there's a bright flash. A ring of silver light splits and travels up and down his body. His shirt and pants combine and turn black. A silver stripe writes around his waist. His shoes turn into boots and turn silver. His hands are covered by silver gloves as well. His hair turns silver and his eyes turn green. He looks just like me in ghost form too. We aren't called twins for nothing, I guess. The only thing different is the stripe in my hair and my tail, which I've hidden away in my non-ghost form.

He takes off into the air and confronts the Lunch Lady.

"I command you to... uh... go away!" he points his finger at the ghost but doesn't look confident at all.

The ghost holds out her hand and a green light surrounds it. Dishes from the sink start throwing themselves at Danny. He closes his eyes and grits his teeth but manages to turn intangible. The dishes go right through him. He looks at the wall behind him and smiles.

Someone taps my shoulder. I look behind me at Sam and Tucker, who are just a little freaked out. Sam looks at me.

"How are you not scared? Danny is fighting a ghost. That is not something you see every day. Shouldn't you be worried at least?"

"I have complete faith in him. And I came from Starling City. In the past two years, we have had a group build an earthquake machine and a man with superhuman strength take over our city. Right now, the city police are worried about a league of assassins. This doesn't phase me much. Though this is my first run-in with an evil ghost."

They both nod and I turn back around to watch the fight. Danny turns his legs into a tail and darts in front of us as deadly dishes come our way. He catches them all except three with his hand. The others he catches in his mouth.

"I control lunch. Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules!" Suddenly the fire stops and the Lunch Lady holds out a piece of cake. In her old lady voice, she says, "Anybody want cake?" Sam and Tucker nod their heads while I keep up my guard. "Well too bad! Children who change the menu do not get dessert!" She yells at us again. The ovens start shooting green fire. The three of us jump out of the way. I cover their bodies with mine to protect them. Danny grabs us, turns us intangible, and pulls us through the wall just as the ovens attack.

We hit the lockers on the other side and land on each other. I am the first to recover. Danny is the second.

He jumps up and looks at his hands with excitement.

"Hey! It worked!" Sam, on the other hand, looks mad.

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" There is a loud crash and the room goes dark. Books and papers fly everywhere out of locker (was that a frying pan that just flew past me?) filling the hall. The items gather around the Lunch Lady. I sniff. There is meat coming toward us. Probably from the all-steak buffet in the teachers' lounge.

Tucker lifts up his nose and sniffs too, "Steak. Ribeye. Medium rare," meat converges onto the Lunch Lady and makes her into a giant meat monster, "But where did it come from?" Tucker thinks for a moment, "Lancer." My thought exactly Tucker.

The monsters walk, or stomps, toward us. "Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups," then she asks Sam,"cookie?"

Sam shakes her head. The monster looks at her for a second, then yells, "Then perish!" Danny and I slide in front of Sam.

"Forget it!" Danny says confidently, "the only thing that has an expiration date here is you!" He holds out his fist... and turns back to normal. He really doesn't have control of his powers. Or those puns.

"Whoops. I didn't mean to do that."

"Rrraaaaaawwwwwrrr!" Lunch Lady picks up Danny and I and slams us into Tucker. Then, she grabs Sam. Crap! I turn around to go to a shortcut that would lead me in front of the monster when I run into Dash. Double crap! Danny and Tucker don't see him yet.

"Hurry up and change back! We gotta go!"

Mr. Lancer grabs them both by the collar while Dash grabs me by the hair and arms. I look up at Dash. He has mischief in his eyes.

Lancer shouts in his awful voice, "You two aren't going anywhere!"

"Told you you'd pay, Fenton!" Dash smugly tells him.

We are taken to the detention office and sat in chairs. He begins looking through our files. Tucker goes first.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, repeated loitering by the girls' locker room." Tucker gives a little smirk and I give him the what-the-heck face. Lancer moves onto Danny, "Mr. Fenton. 34 dropped beakers in the last month, banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today." He moves onto me next, "Ms. Queen, your record from Starling High is mostly clean. Straight A's even with a lot of missed classes, good civilized manners, and always helping kids. The one thing that doesn't add up is the quarterback you put in the hospital for picking on a kid with Autism. It was excused because you are the adopted daughter of Oliver Queen. Otherwise, you are a relatively good kid," he pauses and looks at us.

"So gentlemen and lady," his kind voice quickly turns mad, "WHY DID THE THREE OF YOU CONSPIRE TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL CAFETERIA?"

Danny tries to speak up for us, "Dash started it! He threw--"

"--four touchdown passes in the last game and is thereby exempt from scorn."

"Now Mr. Lancer, it wasn't Raven's fault. It just looked like it because she is just hanging out with the wrong crowd. Maybe she should stick with me." Dash says as he winks at me.

"All right, Raven you are exempt from this punishment. You two, however, are not. I'll map out your punishment when I return. Mr. Baxter;watch the door." he leaves. Dash stands in front of the door inside the room. I look inside Danny's head to see what he needs to get Dash out. Luckily, the opportunity presents itself.

"Well, what do you think Raven? Would you like to ditch the nerd herd and hang out with us? We could even go out. I mean, you do owe me one for getting you out of a punishment." he says with a smirk.

"First off, thank you for that but I didn't ask to be out of a punishment. I can take care of myself. Second, at my last school, I saved kids from bullies like you. I tend to hang out with the underdogs. So no. I don't want to hang out with you. Third, I already have a boyfriend hothead. And fourth, what makes you think I would want to go out with you after you almost punched me in the face yesterday?" I spout out. Anger comes over his face. Just what I wanted.

"Well, I'll think about what you said before I help you again." he opens the door and stands right outside of it.

Danny and Tucker stare at me (what is it with them and staring). "What?" I ask them, "I know how to get inside peoples' heads."

We all stand up. Tucker looks down, "We gotta find Sam. For some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped."

Danny reels on him, "Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu. How about that?"

"Ladies, ladies. No fighting please." A smell wafts through the room. I lift my nose as Tucker does the same.

"That steak is still in the building. 200 yards tops." Tucker states.

"I smell it," I say.

Danny goes over to the camera screens on the other side of the room. His eyes land on one screen, "Check it out. Meat trail." The two rings travel in opposite directions changing him back into ghost form. He grabs Tucker and I and turns us intangible. He pulls us through the floor. We go to the room with the trail.

The room is piled from floor to ceiling with boxes of meat. I feel drool escape from my mouth as the delicious smell gets stronger. My animal side threatens to break through to devour the meat. Tucker's face is one of happiness as he stares at the meat. Danny just stares.

"Sweet mother of mutton!" Tucker folds his hands together, "I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it!" he hugs a box. A purr starts in my throat.

"How come I have the ghost powers," Danny points to himself, "and you're the weird kid?" he points to Tucker.

An evil cackle reaches our ears. We peek around some boxes and see Sam piled with meat. "My dear child,meat is good for kids. It helps them grow and makes them smile. Why won't you eat it?" the Lunch Lady asks.

Sam answers being her stubborn self, "We don't need meat. That's a fact."

Lunch Lady erupts, "SILENCE! You need discipline! Manners! Respect!" she points at Sam, "You know where that comes from? MEAT!" she holds up a drumstick and a fish, "Chicken or fish?"

"I'll take care of the ghost, you Just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat," Danny says to Tucker.

"I'll help Tuck," I say.

Tucker holds up a fork and knife, "Way ahead of you." Danny goes often Lunch Lady, while we go to Sam.

Tucker starts cutting meat, "I'll get you free in no time Sam."

Sam gets an annoyed look on her face, "You have got to be kidding me."

I watch Danny fight the ghost, preparing to help if needs be. He spins in the air and goes toward the ghost to kick her. She catches his leg and holds him upside down.

"Don't you see? This is why you need meat!" she throws him, "You're skin and bones!" he lands with half his body through the wall. Lunch Lady makes kebabs shoot themselves at Danny. His responses to separate his top and bottom halves, only connected by a strand of blue light. He smiles.

Lunch Lady yells and all the boxes erupt meat, including the pile that was on Sam. She's becoming the meat monster again. Things are getting too serious.

"Forgive me for keeping my own secrets. Don't hate me. I'll explain later" they all look at me. I ignore their looks and let out my animal side. My eyes turn silver and my body starts the change. Black fur envelopes my body and I'm forced an all four. The wolf change is completed with white going down my side in a line. The three look at me.

"Later, guys," I speak in their minds. The meat monster finishes forming and grabs Danny.

Tucker holds his silverware up, "Helps on the way, buddy!"

Danny is thrown. He turns intangible and passes through the wall. I jump in front of the other two and growl. She growls right back.

"Run?" Tucker suggests.

"Run." Sam agrees.

They take off. I follow them, staying close on their tales. Unfortunately, the monster does too. We round a corner, and Lunch Lady releases meat in the shape of a shape input direction. I turn around and beat it with my tail, sending meat pieces everywhere. It also blocks the exit.

Danny sticks his head back through the wall. Hearing Sam and Tucker's screams, he quickly jumps back into action. He hooks the two in his elbows and grabs my tail. I yelp and he pushes us through the wall with him.

We end up outside with Danny still carrying us.

"Gee Danny. Fighting near monsters, flying through walls, you must be exhausted."

Danny's eyes droop, "What? Of course not. What would give you that idea..." he falls asleep while flying in the air. We hit the ground. I go behind a tree and shift back. I look down at my specially-made suit.The suit can transform to look and feel like real clothes. Actually, I stopped buying clothes after I obtained it. My white stripe stays in my hair and my tail swishes back and forth. Thank goodness everything's intact. I go back just to see Danny turn back to normal too.

Tucker and Sam look at each other, then at me.

"We should take him back home," I say as I turn the suit into the t-shirt and pants I had on earlier today. I tuck my tail into the suit, which hides the lump that it forms in the fabric. They nod. We pick him up and head to his house.


	6. Mystery Meat Part 3

We get to his house and his parents stare at us. I have Danny slung over my shoulder, so it's not much of a surprise. We make our way to his room.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What a school day! Poor Danny nodded off. We figured we'd have our new friend Raven just carry him all the way home and we would tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever." Tucker says hastily.

"Don't get up! We know where to go. Bye." Sam says while behind me. We go up the stairs into Danny's room. I dump him on the bed and Sam and Tuck slide down against the door.

"Now tell us what you can do." Sam orders.

"I will after this whole Lunch Lady thing is over. You can come over to my house. It would be easier."

"Fine." Tucker says while looking at me. He's scanning me, but there's not much for me to do. It's time to wait

*3 Hours later*

Danny slowly opens his eyes, then snaps them open, "What?! Huh?! What's going on?!" I'm standing against the door while Tucker and Sam are next to the bed.

"You passed out. We took you home. You've been asleep for four days."

Danny sits straight up, "FOUR DAYS?!" Tucker and I start laughing.

Tucker simmers down, "Nah. It's only been a couple hours."

"Nock it off Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed." Sam scolds. The air turns serious.

"I almost got him killed?! The only reason this has happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away. And I'm going to get it back." Tucker walks away.

"You want to get that menu back? You have to go through me to do it!" She chases after him.

Danny and I look at each other.

"Well I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow." Danny says.

I nod, "I better get home. See you later." I head home.

*At Home*

"Bruce! Jason! I'm home and going to bed early. No training. Night." I head to my room and get into my bed. My door opens and Jason slips in the bed. We are only be 14 and 15, so things won't get . . . highly intimate until we're older.

"I'm transferring to Casper High tomorrow." He pushes some of my hair out of my face.

"How? You're technically dead?"

"I have my ways."

"Okay then, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight." I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

*The Next Day At School*

"Hey, Raven. It's me. Jason." Jason calmly walks up to me. Danny looks at me and back at him. He shrugs.

"Hey. Danny and I are about to meet Sam and Tucker. Wanna come along?" I eye him suspiciously.

He smirks, "Sure. Anything for you."

"Let's get going." Danny, Jason, and I head to the back of the school. Yelling hits our ears.

"Or not. Maybe it'll be worse." Danny says as our eyes scan the two different groups of people. One group is filled with meat lovers and the other group is veggie themed.

Tucker comes up on the stage for the meat lovers, "What do we want?!"

"Meat!" the crowd responds.

"When do we want it?!"

"Now!" the crowd yells.

On the other side for the other group, Sam is leading a rant.

"VEGGIES NOW! VEGGIES FOREVER!"

They both spot us and come over.

"You guys put together two protests together in one night?"

Jason and I look at each other.

"Meat eaters, Danny. Always ready to fight. And our high protein diet give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tucker says with an air of dignity.

"Ultra-recyclo vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster." Sam glares at Tucker.

I intervene, "Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" I ask with a worried look. Jason slides his arm around my waist. I flinch, but soon get use to the touch.

"No choice Raven. You're either with me--" Tucker starts.

"--or you're against him." Sam finishes. They crowd Tim and me.

"So whose side are you on?!" they yell at the same time.

The wind picks up and an evil laugh hits our ears. Jason's hand tightens around my waist as everybody looks up to the sky. Mine and Danny's ghost sense both go off. Meat from Tucker's protest bursts from a truck. The meat monster forms, bigger than ever.

"IT'S LUNCH TIME!!!!!!!" The giant monster yells. Classmates start running and screaming. Chaos ensues.

Tucker holds his hands in front of him, "Meat, why have you betrayed me?"

"Guys, time to make up. Now!" Danny says urgently. Tucker and Sam hug around Danny, blocking him from view while he transformed.

I look at Jason, "Just to let someone know: I promised Oliver I wouldn't do anything dangerous. Yet, here I am. It's the one promise I keep breaking. Oh and get Sam and Tucker to safety." I get on all fours and shift into a barn owl. Not my most dangerous animal, but the only one that can fly. And I can't let the others know about my ghost powers yet.

I fly and hover next to Danny, "Danny, it's me Raven. I'm the owl next to you. I won't be much help in this form, but it's the only one that can fly."

He looks confused for a moment before looking back at the monster. She swings at us multiple times, and we dodge. Danny deals a blow to the back of the ghost' head, nocking her to the ground. Danny looks at Sam and Tucker.

"Danny! Look out!" I scream inside his head. To late, he spins his head. It collides with a meaty fist. He flys through the air at an airplane. He turns intangible, flys up through it, and flys back out with a glass of water. He dumps it in his face as he's flying toward the pile of meat. He flys into it, sending the delicious smelling meat everywhere and making a giant hole. He struggles to pull himself out of it. I fly down and shift back, putting on a domino mask that covers everything from my eyebrows to my cheekbones. My hand wraps around his arm to pull him up when the Lunch Lady speaks.

"Oh dear. What a mess. Are you okay?" She looks genuinely worried. That won't last.

I pull Danny up, and he moves his shoulder in a circle, "Yeah. I think so."

Lunch Lady puts on a bitter face, "TOUGH! BECAUSE YOU BEING OKAY IS NOT PART OF MY BALANCED DIET OF DOOM!"

Little balls of meat jump up and form little meat monsters. Danny spin-kicks (don't know where he learned that) and slices the little devils in half. But the stupid things reform. Of course they do.

"Wasn't expecting that!" Danny says wide-eyed. Suddenly, turns back into his regular self, "Or that."

The mini monsters launch themselves at Danny and I, grabs us, and holds us upside down in the air. I look at Danny just in time for him to get hit in the face with a capped, metal cylinder.

He grabs it, "The Fenton thermos! But how am I going to get it to work?!?"

Then, the stupid little demons drop us. I shift into my owl in midair, but it takes Danny just a little longer.

"Change back. Change back!" And he does. He grabs my claw and turns intangible.

"Thanks for the thermos!" He tells Dad right before plunging into the ground. We come out of the ground in front of the Lunch Lady.

She glances at the thermos, "No! Soup's not on today's menu!"

Danny glares at her, "I'm changing the menu. . . permanently!" Only I can catch the 'please work' he whispers. He uncapps the cylinder and points it at Lunch Lady.

"I hope I'm right!" He puts ghost energy into the thermos and it works! A blue light envelopes the other ghost and pulls her into the thermos. Danny puts the lid back on and changes back into his usual self.

Jason comes up to me and gives me a big hug, "I was worried about you."

I squeeze him back slowly, a little taken off guard by the nice demeanor, "Who knew a super criminal could be this soft and cuddly?"

"I don't like people, but I love you." He says letting go.

"Smooth. Good thing I'm your mate, or I would've just walked out. Let's go over to the others after I change." I do just that and catch Danny, Sam, and Tucker in mid conversation.

"My parents have their moments." Danny says.

"They do, don't they?" I whisper to myself.

Danny looks at me, "You have some explaining to do."

I lower my head, "How about you come over after school? You can get a ride in my car."

"Fine." Sam growls.

I chuckle, "I thought I was the one who was suppose to growl?" That gets them laughing. Jason takes my hand. I'm still not use to him. I honestly still don't quite trust him. Then I hear rapid beeping.

"Ghost directly ahead." A female machanical voice says, "You would have to be some sort of moron not to notice the ghost directly ahead." Mom and Dad walk directly in front of Danny and I with the annoying device. They look at us funny.

"Sorry Mr. And Mrs. Fenton, you just missed him," I point behind me.

"We got a runner!" They take off in the direction I pointed.

Tucker speaks up, "So, you're not going to tell them? Also dude, this random guy knows now too."

Danny shrugs, "Raven trusts him, so I trust him. And Nah. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me--"

"--in a world of trouble." Mr. Lancer cuts Danny off.

I sit with Jason on the sidelines as the other three pick up the mess. He has his arm around my shoulder.

"Manson! Pick up that T-bone!" Mr. Lancer yells through the megaphone.

"With my hands?" She asks obviously not wanting to.

"Foley! Pick up that turf-wich!"

"With my hands?" He asks in the same manner. Then, Mr. Lancer takes a bite of a turkey leg. I spot Dash leaning against the dumpster. He laughs as Danny goes by sweeping.

"You might not want to do that!" I yell at Dash.

He glares at Jason and me, "Whatever."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I yell again. Suddenly, he's piled with meat. I look over to Danny. His hands are touching the dumpster on the side the meat fell out.

"Fen-ton! A little help?" He asks.

"Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say." His eyes flash a brief green.

"Well I'm going home. Don't forget to come home with me one day in the next week or two after school."

"How can we forget? We want answers." I hear Sam mutter under her breathe.

"Bye!" Jason and I start walking home.

"Hey, Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"You never actually told me what your animals are."

"Oh. I guess I didn't. I'm the same animals you are. It's a mate thing."

"That's nice to know. Let's go home."

He walks in and leaves me behind. I listen and sniff to make sure he isn't listening to me. Once I'm sure he's not eavesdropping, I call Oliver's cell. It rings twice.

"It's Oliver. What's up?"

"I found my mate."

"That's great! Let me get Felicity. She'll love the girl talk. What's his name? What's he like?"

I sigh, "Actually, he's the reason I called. I need Felicity to do a background check on Jason Todd. Or the Red Hood. He's a super criminal."

"I'll get started on that. Tough break."

"No kidding. Thanks though. Goodnight." I hang up and make my way to the living room. I plop down on the couch and doze off, only to be awoken by Jason moving me to the bedroom. Who knew he could be so kind?


	7. Ep 2) Parental Bonding

"Go on Raven. It's time to come clean." Tucker demands.

"Yeah. Tell us what you can do." Sam agrees.

"Fine. Fine. I am a shapeshifter, which is its own species, called Shifters. I have the instincts of the animal I can change into. I have telepathy, which I use to communicate with people when I'm in animal form. I have highly sensitive senses because of my animals. I have a rough past which is difficult to talk about. I have other powers, but you are going to have to wait on those. As well as information about the tail, stripe, and teeth. Happy?"

"Not really." Danny scoffs, "First you demand that I tell you about my powers, then you go and hide your own."

Jason comes in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee as I stand up and point my finger in Danny's face, "Figuring out your powers was an accident. I saw you sink through that floor. You can't lie to me about something I saw. You hadn't seen my powers at that point." Jason comes over and forces me down.

"I just noticed you two look alike. A lot alike. You could be Danny's twin if she hadn't been taken. . ." Tucker intervenes trying to get the tension down.

"It's just a coincidence. I feel uncomfortable asking about her." I write off quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"Yeah. . ." He turns to Jason, "So you can do this stuff too?"

He shakes his head, "Only the shapeshifting part. I can telepathically speak to other Shifters, but that's about it. I can't speak to other people in animal form, only Raven."

Sam eyes us close, "You two seem really close. Even for people who are dating." I glance over at Jason. He shrugs and sips his coffee, obviously not wanting to back me up just yet, "I didn't know we were dating."

I glare at him, "Well I had someone hit on me. What was I suppose to tell him? That I have a mate and I don't find anybody else attractive?"

His eyes darken, "Who?"

"It's not a big deal. I wrote him off. I swear if you try to kill him, I won't have any mercy on you."

He leans back in his seat and smiles an evil grin, "You said I was attractive."

"Shut up."

I turn to the other three who stare at us with slight horror, "Anyway, another thing about Shifters is that we are a species all on our own. We aren't human. The only things we take on that are the same as a human are our body, mind, and soul. Personality, abilities, and body type are modeled after animals. Randomly selected, we don't have to have a specific parent to be born like this. Even with twins, one could be a shifter while the other is human. Among this species, you have soul mates. You know your mate as soon as they are in the same room as you."

Jason picks up where I left off after he finishes his drink, "Mates have a bond that draws them to each other. If they haven't already met by the time they are 19, the mate bond brings them together. It is then sealed by. . . very intimate things. But those urges don't happen for those who have already met until age 19. Once a mate bond is sealed, the mates have access to the other's thoughts and emotions. Mates are naturally very protective of each other. Especially males. We can already sense each other's moods. There is so much more we can tell you, but it takes sometime we don't have tonight. Right now, all you need to know is that she is my mate and we are both professional assassins."

Sam seemed to understand. The other two looked dumb founded.

My head snaps to the front door as it opens, showing Bruce. Him and Jason glare at each other. Jason puts an arm around my shoulder to mock Bruce. I smack it off.

He looks at Sam, Tucker, and Danny and changes his dark, brooding face to his billionaire, playboy face, "Don't mind me. I'm just coming back to packmy stuff. I got to get ready to head back to Gotham." He heads to his guest bedroom.

Sam rounds on me, "You didn't tell me you knew Bruce Wayne."

"Um, I know Bruce Wayne. I'm friends with three of the most famous billionaires."

"Really? Prove it." Sam challenges.

"Well, you know about Bruce. His adopted son used to babysit me when I was younger, I am the adopted daughter of Oliver Queen, and I worked for Ray Palmer as a secretary for a couple months before I came here. We are good friends too. I know some famous scientists also."

Each and every word I said made their eyes widen even more, "Awesome!" The time on the clock catches me by surprise. It's already 8:30. We spent all the time from after school to now talking.

"You guys should probably head home. It's getting late. We'll see you at school tomorrow."

They look at the clock too.

"You're right. See you tomorrow."

Sam leads as they get up and leave.

I wait a few moments to make sure they're gone before I speak, "That was tense. Jason, it's really early, but I'm going to bed."

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Don't bother Bruce. He already wants to hurt you."

"I won't... maybe."

"No." He fake sulks off.

Yes. He completely disregarded the guest bedroom thing. At least we're not having urges to do things. I lay under the covers. About 10 minutes later, the bed dips and warmth envelopes me.

"Goodnight Pup," I say.

"Goodnight Cub."

With that, we both drift off into a peaceful sleep.

*At school*

Jason and I go and sit by Sam and Danny at a table around lunch. I have my lunch box filled with leftover steak.

"Hey, guys, what's Tucker doing?" Jason asks.

"He's trying to get a date for the dance. You are you going with?" Danny inquires.

Jason stares at him blankly, "Are you an idiot? We just talked about this."

Danny looks kind of hurt before he realized what he asked, "Oops, sorry. A habit I guess."

Tucker heads to the table with a long face and sits down.

"Strike three Tuck?" Danny asks with a smirk.

Tucker places his head in his hands, "Try strike three-thousand."

"I don't know what the big deal is about going to some stupid dance," Sam waves around her fork, "I don't need to be asked to some dance to know I'm special."

She wants to go to the dance. If the others don't do something about it, I will.

"I never went to a dance in school. I avoided the ones in Starling City. And I was stuck on an island for five years around the time I was seven. I have been asked by at least six guys to go to the dance or be their boyfriend over the past week."

"What? You were stuck on an island for five years?!?!" Tucker asks exasperatedly.

"You were asked by six guys to go to the dance, and you turned them all down?!?!" Danny choked out around his food.

"That's another story for another day. I don't really like to go into detail. Those were a rough five years. And of course I turned them down. Jay, you need to calm yourself. You can't make a scene at school."

My mate goes back to eating his food, "Yes, ma'am"

I look up to Danny and Tucker staring off into the distance. Jason slides his arm around my shoulder, showing possession like an Alpha male.

"What?" Sam asks the boys.

"Paulina." They recite.

"Jason you better not be looking at her too," I warn.

"Of course not. You're the only girl that's pretty to me." Is his reply.

"Good." I turn and look behind me to see Paulina. She definitely turns heads. I just saw a guy crash his bike into a tree. Another guy ran into someone and knocked him into the fountain he was sitting on. Needless to say, all the men (except Jason) were staring at her.

She's not that special. Long, black hair, perfect skin, a slender body and good makeup. I could give her a run for her money. We shifters are born with perfect skin and hair anyway. Plus, we naturally have a well-built body. Usually, models and actors are shifters. Sometimes the cute ones aren't.

"Paulina." The boys chant again.

"Oh please. Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen." She looks toward me, "Doesn't apply to you." I'm Danny's twin. The only reason I look beautiful is that of the Shifter genes (ouch that came out wrong).

Danny and Tucker dig in their pockets for money, "How much change you got?" Men are idiots.

"Haha very funny. Just remember, you don't get to judge a book by its cover." She points at me, "That one does apply to you."

Finally, the boys sit down, "Well, there's only one way to find out. Go on Danny. Go to the library and check out that book."

"I can't! I get weak kneed when I try to talk to cute girls."

Mine and Sam's head pop up. He's going to die and we're going to be responsible. He may be my brother, but family is allowed to call each other cute. Jason chuckles and moves his arm to where his hand is on my shoulder. It calms me right down. Now, only Sam is going to be responsible.

"Oh. And you have absolutely no problem talking to me. . . or Raven. Raven's beautiful, even though she looks like you." She has my back. We are going to be good friends...again.

"Why thank you."

Danny tries to save himself, "Ah..."

"Skip it." Sam says as she gets Danny to his feet, "Give your weak knees some exercise." She pushes him toward Paulina, who is eating lunch by a tree.

"How much money do you want to bet that he'll lose control of his powers and his pants will fall down?" I ask. Even before he got his powers, Danny's pants always fell down when he was nervous. Just part of his luck.

"That's oddly specific. I don't have any money, so sorry Ray." Tucker says.

"Oh I have the money," Sam starts, "but I don't want to give it to you."

I nod with a smile, "Fair enough."

Danny takes a deep breath and puts his hand on a tree. I use my hearing to listen in on Danny's conversation.

"Hi I'm-" he doesn't finish. His hand turns intangible and goes through the tree. He meets the ground.

"Please, " Paulina says annoyed, "Don't say you've suddenly fallen for me. That line is so last semester."

Danny gets up in a daze, "Yeah. . . I mean, no. That's not it. I'm Danny."

And cue the pants. Everyone laughs.

I turn to the others, "I would've won that bet." I go back to listening.

"Hahaha. A gentleman tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality."

Okay, that's enough. Sam thinks the same thing. We both go over to Danny and Paulina.

"Kudos Danny. You just set an all-time record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool." Sam says sarcastically.

Paulina stands there shocked for a moment. Then her hand comes up, "Oh no. You did not just call me shallow. Did you?"

I counter, "If you mean she could stand in a puddle of you and not get her feet wet, then yeah."

"Shallow? I'm not shallow."

Sam grabs Danny's arm and leads him away. I shake my head in annoyance at Paulina and follow them.

"You get your sarcasm from me, don't you Raven?" Jason asks.

"No, I got it from a sarcastic little turd from Li-On-Yu."

"I don't really give a crap at the moment. Just so proud of you."

"Shut up, Red."

*next day at school*

"Thanks to you, I now know the quickest way to a woman's heart; clean boxers." Tucker thanks Danny.

"Not really." I object.

"Man I blew it yesterday. Paulina probably won't even look at me now." Danny complains.

"Yoo hoo! Danny!" Great here comes Queen Shallow.

"Or not," Danny coos. "Hey, Tuck. . . Raven."

"I get it, "Tuck says quickly, "I'm out. Good luck."

"Fine, fine. I'll leave you with Shallow. See ya." I follow Tucker.

"I hope he does good." Tucker worries.

"I hope he realizes that he could do so much better. Well, I have to go. I need to help Bruce finish packing."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." I go meet up with Jason.

*at home*

"You're leaving tonight? Isn't it a long drive?" Jason asks nonchalantly.

"I'm flying. And Batman had been away from Gotham for too long. The new Robin needs my help with training. I'm sure I can leave Amity in your capable hands." Jason rolls his eyes and goes back to cleaning his gun.

I hold out my hand, "Take care, Bruce." He gratefully shakes it.

"Goodbye, you two." The front door closes.

I place my hand on Jason's shoulder, "Come on. Let's get to sleep. I'm tired."

"Okay."

I pull out my phone and click on Ollie's number. I send him a quick text to cancel the background check on my mate.

I don't think I'll need it after all.


	8. Parental Bonding Part 2

*At Amity Park Mall next day*

The five of us are sitting at a table eating burgers and fries. I'm looking through a book of weapons to try and find the perfect bow or bo staff. Everybody talking and to doing their own thing. Tucker, like normal, is trying to get a girl for the dance.

"He--"

"No."

Sam picks at her salad, "So, your dad us going to chaperone the dance?"

"Yes, but he doesn't know he's going to chaperone because he doesn't remember that I made him say yes!" Danny exclaimed.

"You overshadowed your dad to say yes to being a chaperone and going to a parent/teacher conference . . . after finding out you were able to do this by accidentally overshadowing Dash and saying he kept every toenail he has ever clipped?" I look at him over my magazine.

"Yep."

Tucker speaks up, "So let me get this straight: You can just walk into people and take over their bodies from the inside?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I follow Tucker's gaze to the teen sitting at the table next to us.

Tuck smirks, "Hey Danny-"

"No. He'd not going to take over that girl's body so you can go to the dance."

Danny waves his hand, "Yeah, you can get a date to the dance on your own. Like I did."

"Does he have to take off his pants and act like a dweeb, or will either one do?"

"He doesn't need to act like it. He already is one." Jason retorts.

"That was cruel." Tucker pouts.

"Hosetly guys, I'm glad I'm not going to the stupid dance. Saves me the embarrassment of having to wear the lame dress my parents bought me."

Yep. She definitely wants to go.

"So no one's asked you, huh?" Tucker guessed.

"Maybe if I was as pretty as Paulina," Sam huffed.

"Why are you so down on her? So, she's pretty. It's not a crime." Danny argued.

"Looks are deceiving Danny." Sam states sadly.

"It's usually the pretty one that are the most venomous." I add.

"Says one of the pretty ones." Sam grumbled.

I smile suspiciously, "Who says I'm not venomous?" They have no idea.

Around us, people start to scream and run. Mine and Danny's ghost sense both go off.

"Ghost time. Can I finish your fries?" Tucker asks.

Danny and I move in between two tables. I put on my face mask, then shift into my panther. Danny changes his form too. We both go over to. . . a giant dragon. I've seen many things in my 14 years of age, but a dragon isn't one of them.

"Say, haven't we met before?" Danny darkly jokes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later."

The dragon roars and spits fire at us.

"Let's try this again. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom. The panther is Mirage. And you are?"

A tail-slap to the face takes place of a reply. I bite the dragon's feet in order to keep it busy while Danny recovers. An owl then appears and lands on my head. Jason has joined us as his owl.

"What brings you to the fight? Aren't you a criminal that doesn't like to help people?" I inquire, still attacking the dragon's legs.

"I decided I would help. Also, I can't let my precious mate and her stupid brother fight on their own."

"Whatever."

I feel him shift on my head to keep from falling off, "I want to be called just Red, but I'll just wear a mask and a hood with my regular outfit."

"Why are you telling me this? I don't really care what you wear. Now let's get back to kicking butt." Jason shifts from the robin to a panther like me. The dragon spews fire at Danny, who has recovered.

"Sorry dude! I think you got the wrong weenie!" Danny remarks.

I then get a great idea.

"Danny! Give me enough room to grab its tail!"

"Sure." He backs off.

"Thanks." I shift back into a human and grab the large tail. Jason gets what I want to do and stands along beside me to help. We lift the dragon over our heads and stun it.

That gives Danny the opprotunity to nail the beast right in the stomach and send it flying. It grabs him and pins him. Then it speaks. Wait what?

"MUST HAVE TEE!" It bellows.

Of course, Danny seizes the chance, "Tea? Ooo, good idea. Coffee could make you a mite jittery. Better yet-" he sinks through the floor, then comes up and lands a blow, "have some punch!"

"You and your witty remarks." I chortle (yes it is actually a word).

The dragon falls and almost squishes a girl. Luckily, it didn't.

Jason and I sprint over to Sam and Tucker. He changes back in mid-leap and walks the rest of the way over there. Like he said, Jason was wearing his old suit with a mask and a red hood (except his suit works like mine). We quickly set our suits to look like our regular clothes and take off our masks. I tuck my fluffy tail out of sight.

"Danny! Are you okay?!?" Sam calls.

Danny turns back to normal too, "Fine, but that's the second time I've fought that dragon. We need to investigate. How are you guys?" Oh, so only Sam and Tucker? Not the people who helped you fight the dragon, but Sam and Tucker. What are we? Chopped liver?

Tucker seemed to sense our thoughts, "Raven! Jason! Are you okay?"

"Peachy." Jay and I huff.

"Anyways, I'm great! Unless you count me still being dateless for the dance. Sasha? No. Denice? No. I've hit every girl in school, except. . . Valerie." Tucker commented. A dark skinned girl with black hair, yellow shirt, and orange skirt comes up to us.

I hold out my hand, "I don't think we've met yet. I'm Raven Queen. I moved here recently."

"Yeah, hi. And Sucker, is it?" Valerie talks proudly.

"Tucker. . . or Tuck. . . or Tuckerino."

Valerie interrupts, "Which ends with no. Which, by the way, is my answer. Unless something happens in the next five minutes that makes me dateless."

An Asian jock jogs up, "You'll never guessed what happened! Donna said she'd go to the dance with me, so you're dateless!" He runs off.

Valerie turns back to Tucker, "You're on."

Tuck brings his hands up in excitement, "I'll take it!" He turns to us, "Some may call it a rebound, but I call it yes. I gotta date! And the pants are still on."

"Well we have to go. I have to make sure the dress I ordered from Central City has arrived. I asked Cisco to have it here overnight, but you never know with him."

"Who's Cisco?" A curious Tucker asks.

"Cisco is one of the scientists who helped build the Particle Accelerator."

"That's so cool!" Tucker exclaimed.

"What I want to know is how you two were strong enough to do that." Danny confesses.

"I was caught in the Particle Accelerator explosion. It slightly enhanced my already high strength. And shifters are normally very strong."

Tucker gasps dramatically, "You're a meta-human of Central City! I knew you worked on it, but I didn't know you were cash in the explosion. "

"Yes, yes I did. Now we have to really to go."

"Bye!"

*At home*

I smell him before I walk in the house. Jason opens the door and stops. His hand moves to his gun on the table. I shove him by and shake my head. He watches the man and goes into the bathroom.

"Where have you been? Bed empty! No note! Car gone - could have crashed - out of my mind with worry - did you care? No." A man with a red suit yells. He takes his mask off. Well styled, brown hair rests on top of his head.

"It's nice to see you too Barry. How's the speed treating you?"

"It's pretty nice. We're rounding up metas. By the way, this is yours." He hands me a white dress with a black stripe running diagonally from my right shoulder to waist, then goes straight down on the left side. It has one shoulder on the right side, and a black stripe around the waist. A silver, starburst brooch is where the diagonal line and waistline meets. Hanging off the one shoulder is a thin train of black fabric that ends about six inches from the floor.

"It's beautiful. I didn't know Cisco was a designer."

"We all didn't know. He told me to tell you it's made of the same stuff as my suit, plus a few modifications to match your powers. And that tail. It also should be comfortable to fight in if you need to shift." Barry explains.

"Well tell Cisco I said thank you."

"I will. I am curious. Why do you wear the suit if your clothes blend into your body?"

I think for a moment, "It's more of a comfort thing. It's easier and more comfortable to fight with the suit that actual clothing. That's why Cisco had you tell me that it would be comfortable to fight in."

"That makes sense. How is Amity Park?"

"It's just as I remember it. Except for the ghosts that I'm fighting." I half joke.

"Reyna Maddi Fenton. I thought you promised Oliver you wouldn't fight anymore."

"Please don't tell him!" I beg.

He laughs, "Since you asked so nicely."

We hug. He pulls his mask back on his head.

I put my hand on his arm, "If you ever need help or just want a forensic science buddy, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't hesitate. See you." He takes off, ruining my hair and scattering homework I had left on the arm of the chair. I quickly clean up, then head up to my bedroom to get ready.

*later that day*

My knuckles meet the Manson door. I hear shuffling, and the door opens to reveal a redheaded woman and blonde man.

"Hello. My name is Raven Queen. You must be Mr. and Mrs. Manson." I hold out my hand. Both of them shake it gently.

"Come on in! Sam's been expecting you!" Mrs. Manson says.

"Thank you." They lead me to Sam's bedroom. It is mostly dark colors, as expected. The parents leave.

"Hey Raven. We have to get you ready. Where's Jason?" Sam leads me to her bathroom.

"He's at Danny's with them getting ready. I'm surprised he agreed at all."

"He would probably do anything for you. Well I have to get at least one person ready." She sounds disappointed.

We get to the bathroom, and she starts getting her makeup out.

"Can you do your own makeup?"

I shake my head, "Sadly not. I never learned how."

"Really? Why?"

"I was seven when I was...taken from my family. I was put on that island I mentioned earlier and stayed there for five years. Then, I've just been busy. Never really wanted to."

"You have a strange past. I'll do it then." She tries to hide her disappointment.

"They are idiots, you know? I could tell the whole time you that you wanted to go."

She sighs, "Well what can you do? At least I can have fun getting you ready. Now, let me see that dress."

I hand her the dress and she gets to work. She puts makeup on, washes and dries my hair, then puts it up. I get into my dress. The whole things takes an hour or two. We laugh and chat the entire time.

As soon as I'm done, Sam's laptop beeps. We go over and anwer the face time.

"Hey. You guys done?"

"Yeah. Will you research that dragon?" Danny answers.

"Sure."

I stop her, "I'll do it. I have a thing with computers and mechanics. I once overrided my personal government file so that my DNA would not match it...it's a long story.

Jason steps into veiw, "Anyways, Danny's just going over a checklist."

"I'm going to finish that checklist. Tie straight, shirt tucked in, unbreakable ghost fishing line tucked neatly away just in case. . . what's taking to long with that research?"

"Besides the fact that you just asked me to do it. Remind me to slap you when I get there."

Jason slaps him, "I got you covered."

"Thanks, I guess." I click on a few more things before the information we want comes up, "Here. I'm sending you the link."

I hear it pop up on his side of the screen.

"That's it!" Danny exclaimed. "Midieval ghostly legend held that the cursed amulet of eragon could transform any wearer into dragon form under states of extreme emotional duress or anger. That's the Amulet I gave to Paulina! It must have accidentally fallen into my backpack."

He pauses for a second, "Wait. You mean, I'm going on a date with a dragon?"

"Like I said, looks are deceiving! I'm sure you boys will have a wonderful evening." Sam says. She shuts off the laptop.

"Well, I have to wait for Jay. Unless you want me to stay with you." I offer.

She waves her hand, "No you go have fun. I'll be okay."

Not ten minutes later, there's a knock on the door.

"That's my date. Walk me to the door?"

Sam gives a small smile, "Sure."

We go and opens the door to see Tucker and Jason. I walk out and stand by Jay. Something seems off about Tucker. I sniff. He smells like Danny. Danny is overshadowing Tucker.

"Tucker? What are you doing here? Where's Valerie?" Sam asks.

"She kinda canceled on me. Do you think we can go together, you know, as friends?"

Sam looks me straight in the eyes, then acts like she's thinking about it, "Um. . . I don't know. This is so last minute. And I do have plans and. . ."

"Well, I understand if you don't wanna go. . ." Tucker/Danny turns to leave.

"Okay! But only because you got stood up. I'll go change into that dumb dress I wasn't going to wear." She slams the door.

I see Danny's ghost form meld out of Tucker.

"See ya!" He says.

"That is so unfair. As soon as Sam comes back I'm gonna-" A minute later, she's out with makeup and everything (How?). She takes Tucker by surprise. Her dress is purple at the bottom and black at the top.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Is her excited reply. She grabs Tucker's hand and takes off. Tim and I chase after them.

*at the dance*

Lots of people. So many people.

"Why did I even come?" I ask myself.

"Because you wanted to know what a dance was like. I thought it was a bad idea, but…" Jason answers me.

"Social gatherings at the Queen house was one thing, this...this is something different. I can't watch everyone at once. What if someone attacks me? I don't know if I can handle this."

Jason pulls my shoulders to where I'm face to face with him. He looks strait into my eyes, "You have delt with an island, an earthquake machine, invincible people, and ghosts. You can do this. Plus, I'll kick anybody who decides to mess with you's butt ."

I hug him, a small sense of relief wash over me. We pull away and he hooks our elbows. We find Danny. He's handing punch to Paulina. I stop. He's talking to Paulina about the amulet.

"About that. See, I shouldn't have even given it to you in the first place because...it belongs to Sam."

That was not a smart move. Jason and I look at each other and back away. We make our way to Sam and Tucker.

"My brother is an idiot."

Jason nods his head, "I already knew this."

When we get over to them, Tucker gives me a high five. The four of us make idol chit-chat until Jack Fenton comes up to us.

"Tucker, Sam, Raven, Jason, we've got trouble."

Tucker looks a tiny bit frightened, "We had nothing to do with it Mr. Fenton."

"It was all Danny's idea." Jason blurts out.

Dad speaks again, "Tucker, it's me Danny." He hands Tucker and Sam two walkie talkies, "Sam, you help me find Paulina. Tucker, keep an eye on my dad. If he starts talking to anyone, page me."

"What do we do?" I ask.

"Back them up. Raven go with Sam. Jason, go with Tucker."

"Got it." We split up. Me with Sam and Jason with Tucker.

"Jason, don't be a jerk and try to stay out of trouble."

"Of course, Cub."

Just as we split, Paulina walk by.

"Danny, I got her." Sam says into the talkie.

"Stay on her," I hear, "I'm on my way. And Sam, don't make her angry."

We follow Paulina to the bathroom. She's checking her makeup in the mirror.

"Hey Paulina. Nice dress."

Paulina turns around, "Yes. And it goes so nice with your amulet. Don't you think?"

Uh oh.

"My amulet? That's not my-" realization hits her, "Right. Listen, my grandma gave me that amulet and-"

"Forget it sweetie. I'm not giving up this trinket or your little boyfriend Danny."

I intervene, "Now let's keep this civil."

Sam ignores me, "My boyfriend? Haha! And they say pretty girls can't be funny. Danny is not my boyfriend."

"He's not?" Paulina asks unammused.

"He's my best friend. Maybe that's why I was so hard on you. I didn't mean to call you shallow."

"What a bummer. I only agreed to go out with him because I thought I was stealing him from you. Here, take your crummy amulet. I'm going back inside to dump your dorky friend."

She usclasps the amulet and puts it around Sams neck. My instincts take control of me. My eyes turn to silver. A growl starts in the back of my throat. But before I can do anything, Sam turns into the dragon.

"SHALLOW LITTLE WITCH!!!" Sam bellows.

Paulina passes out and I'm instantly on the floor as an owl. Danny comes into the girls bathroom and looks at Sam. She takes off with Paulina. Danny changes and follows her. I stay right behind him. He moves above Sam and kicks her to the stadium below. We land and I shift back.

"Danny, that's not Paulina. That's Sam."

"SHALLOW GIRL!"

"Yep. That's Sam." Sam spews fire with at us. Danny turns intangible and I dive out of the way.

"Sam. Two words: breath mints."

Danny flys up and grabs Paulina out of Sam's claw.

"Mirage, catch!"

"I would rather not." I say as he drops Paulina. I quickly shift into my tiger and jump on one of the bleachers. I leap and catch the collar of her dress in my mouth.

Danny gets knock out of the air by Sam's tail. Somehow, he slams into my side and takes me and Paulina along for the ride. Just before we hit the bleachers. Danny, again, turns intangible. We go right through and hit the fence next to Dash and some random girl.

"Uh, sorry." Danny manages to spit out. Sam finds us by lifting the entire section of bleacher. Dash and the random girl scream and run.

"Now Sam, be reasonable." Danny says. His walkie talkie goes off. He answers it, "Danny! Lancer's getting close to your dad!"

"I hate to do this Sam." He flies behind her and lifts her by the tail. Then he swings her around, and throws her. She must be lighter in the air.

"I'll stay here with Paulina, as much as it pains me to do."

He can't talk to me, so he shoots off. Nevermind on staying here. I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder. She's not getting the princess treatment after what she's done. I slowly start to walk to the dance. I get there in time to set Paulina down, and see Danny zoom up to meet Sam in combat again. Sam shoots several fireballs, but they all miss Danny.

"I hate to say this, but you throw fire like a girl!" He yells.

That makes Sam mad.

His hand brings out a fishing rod with glowing blue line.

"The Fenton fisher. Captures ghosts and dragon ghosts! Way to go Dad!" He flings the line out and wraps it around Sam's neck. He flies around her until her wings are cocooned against her body. She hits the ground hard. Hard enough to knock her temporarily out. I rush over and tear the amulet off her. She returns to normal.

"Sam?" Danny asks cautiously.

"Did I have fun at the dance?"

"Let's just say you had a roaring time." I answer. We head back to the dance and meet up with Tucker and Tim. It's over and everybody has left.

"Dude, sorry your date didn't pan out." Tucker tells Danny.

"Where is Paulina anyway?" Jason asks.

Sam points behind us to Paulina and Dash next to each other, "Um. . . Ah who cares? Look. The DJ is still playing. And I think there's time for one last dance."

Danny smiles, "Sure, I'd love too."

I turn to Jason, "How about it Red? Care for a dance? Or are you too macho for one?"

"I'd love to dance with you."

We spend that last song dancing. A perfect end to my first dance


	9. Ep 3) One of a Kind

Why is it always a warehouse? Danny, Sam, and Tucker traced a ghost to one. Danny is fighting it like always. I'm usually there with him, but this time I can barely get out of my seat. My illness takes over for the hundredth time and I have a coughing fit.

"Are you sure you're okay? You sound really bad." Sam asks.

"Yeah. I'm fi-" I break into a coughing fit.

"Didn't you mention a couple days ago that shapeshifters don't get sick?" Tucker adds.

I take a drink of water before talking, "I said we don't get sick with human illnesses. What I've got is like the common cold. It won't kill me." I cough again.

"I don't remember the common cold being that bad." Danny comments.

"It's worse than the common cold for humans, but it's normal to not have energy to move and to cough a lot when you have this." Jason explains as he walks in to give me some tea.

"That seems really harsh. Anyway I have to deal with this ghost." I cough some more.

I watch from my computer as Danny kicks, punches, and makes witty remarks. None of the others have a laptop with them, so I just hacked into the warehouse cameras. I make sure the headset is on- and it is -just to hear some stupid ghost.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! I have power over all containers, cardboard and square!" The blue ghost yells monotone.

"Ok, can we get this over with? I've got a test to study for."

"Study? There will be no time to study when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of-" he pauses for a moment to look at the name, "-Elliott Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois!"

"This ghost is seriously trying too hard to be scary." I wheeze out.

"Like you could do any better in your situation." Tucker retorts.

"Touché."

The Box Ghost throws Elliot's things at Danny. With a straight face, Danny turns intangible and the objects pass right through him.

He sighs. "I don't have time for this! Tucker, let's go!"

Sam and Tucker bust down the warehouse door. Tucker takes the Fenton thermos, uncaps it, and sucks in the Box Ghost.

"Perimeter secured." Tucker jokes.

"Perimeter secured? What are you? A Navy Seal?"

Danny lands beside them, "Seals: Aquatic mammals that bark. They're canines, right?"

"Wrong," Sam says as she looks in her book, "That's zero for twenty-one."

"Jeez Danny. I knew what a seal when I was ten. And I was in Japan stopping a bio weapon at that time. Or was is Russia?"

"We aren't all young geniuses like you." Danny pouts.

Tucker spins the thermos on his finger, "I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an F."

"Come on you guys. If you're going to be superhero sidekicks, you're going to have to be a little more focused. Sam, you are supposed to be helping me study for the test tomorrow. Tucker, you are supposed to be helping me catch these ghosts so I have time to study!" Danny rants.

"What? There all right here." The spinning thermos falls and hits the ground. All the ghosts end up coming out of it.

"That's weird," Tucker begins, "according to my schedule, you should be done catching ghosts by now."

I spin around in my chair, "Tim, *cough* get the medicine *cough*. Danny needs *cough cough* our help." The others must have heard me because Sam starts to scold.

"You do not need to be helping us. You're sick! You should stay at home and let Jason take care of you."

I wave aside the idea, "I use to do this when I was the Arrow's sidekick. And plus, it's contagious to only shifters, so Jay shouldn't even be around me." It's completely quiet. The realization of what I said about the Arrow hit me.

"You were Arrow's sidekick?" Danny asks.

"He let you fight when you were this sick?" Sam wonders.

"Actually, he had to tie me to a chair and short out my powers to get me to stay out of the fight." I answer.

"Well, then. You are just full of surprises."

For some reason, I barely hear what he says, because I start to fall asleep.

*at school next day*

"I got a D?!?! All this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time!"

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses." Tucker says under his breath.

"Yet here I am." I whisper. Jason chuckles quietly.

"I can't get a D in biology. My parents will kill me." Danny sulks. I sneeze.

"Not if you pull your grade up by doing an extra credit biology assignment. On this magnificent creature." Sam says enthusiastically.

"A purple-back gorilla?" Danny asks.

"Yep. Extremely rare. Only two left. Both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free."

"I agree with Sam on this one. As an *cough* animal myself, I am well informed on animal information. I've also been *cough cough* caged before. It wasn't a fun experience." I croak.

"I don't have time for extra credit. Or your agendas." Danny insists.

"Actually," Tucker intervenes, "you do. You just have to learn how to manage it better. I've decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Sam made me let all those ghosts out."

"I don't know. And what about Raven. She's sick."

"Raven is fine. Just let me keep track of your schedule so you can do your school work and catch all those ghosts that Sam let loose." I cough even more.

"First off: Raven is not fine. In fact, she shouldn't even be here. Second: remember when you managed the thermos?"

Tucker continues, "And I've already scheduled: Remember to not let Tucker handle the thermos."

More coughing for me.

"I suppose we could have a trial period."

"I've also scheduled some zoo time so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go." The whole group heads to the zoo. I get a chill down my spine, like someone was watching me. I turn around to an empty library. Something's not right.

*at zoo*

Sam watches the gorilla through her binoculars. Danny, Tucker, Jason, and I lean against the desk bored. I cough and/or sneeze every few moments. We have been watching the stupid monkey for hours. I watch with my extremely good eyesight from where I am. It's just an animal. I can shape shift into five different ones. Plus, something about that gorilla disturbs me. I down some medicine.

"There he is. Sampson...so gifted...so majestic." He scratches his butt

"Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch its butt for, uh, how long?" Danny looks to Tucker.

Tucker yawns, "Six hours." *sneeze*

"Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt." Danny states sleepily. My head starts spinning because of the medicine I just took.

"I'm going to lie down for a little while." I whisper in Jason's mind.

"Do you want me to lie down with you?" he asks sweetly. For a criminal, he sure is kind. Or maybe it's just because I'm his mate.

"That would be nice." I shift into my wolf, my favorite form, and quietly get on the ground. My mate does the same and curls into a ball around me. I look over just in time to see Danny and Tucker slightly snuggling and using each other's hands as a pillow. I close my eyes. Sam still talks even though we aren't paying attention.

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson that nobody has ever learned. You should try to communicate with him." Sam claims. I doze for a second. I hear a camera flash twice and I open my eyes.

"Did you just take a picture of us?" *cough cough cough*

"Tell her not to take pictures of me. I'm wanted in most places."

"Jason says that he can't have that picture go public."

"Okay. I did take a picture of you two, but I wont post it anywhere. I also took one of Danny and Tucker. Boys hugging makes every yearbook funny." Jason and I get up and stretch out after transforming back to our human form. We were lying down for no more than 20 minutes, but this cold is sapping my energy.

"Anything yet?" Jason wonders.

"Nothing." Sam puts her binoculars down again. Sam, Jason, and I leave the tall observation deck and walk around the outside of the habitat with Danny and Tucker still sleep on the floor.

"Help!" A small voice pierces my thoughts. It sounds like a little girl.

I raise my head, "Sam, did you say something?"

Sam shakes her head, "No, why?"

"I thought I heard someone calling for help in my head."

Jason looks at me worried, "It's probably your sickness. It's making you extremely tired."

I close my eyes, "Yeah. You're righ-"

"HELP! There's something in the tiger's cage!"

Sampson rushes up to us grunting and points to the cage next to his. It is Sampson's voice in my head. Wait...if the voice sounded like a little girl's and it belongs to Sampson...HOLY HERA.

"What do you want?" Sam asks in a baby voice.

"Out! I want out!" She runs to the door of her cage.

"S- he wants out. Let Sampson out!" I attempt to yell. My voice breaks. Jason hits the open button. Sampson rushes to the tiger's cage.

"How did you know he wanted out?" Sam asks.

"It's part of my telepathy. I can talk to animals with it. Sampson told me himself."

"Strange. I didn't know you could do that." Jason adds.

I shrug, "There's a lot you don't know about me. I've only told you some of what has happened to me."

A ghost phases out of the wall. Sampson jumps up and lands on him. She starts hitting him. The ghost puts his hands up in defense just long enough to get back in control. He knocks Sampson off. She attacks him once again, this time biting down on his gauntlet. A green goop is shot, covering her eyes. The ghost shoots a net at the poor animal. As it passes by her hand, she (somehow) grabs it and swings it in a circle. The ghost hits his gauntlet, trying to make it let go of the net. He succeeds and goes flying into the observation tower.

"We need to get up there." Sam yells even though we are standing right next to her. Jason picks me up (without my permission) and chases after her.

When we get up there, the ghost is standing over Danny and Tucker.

"Oh my gosh." Sam says.

The ghost looks up and shoots more green goop over our mouths.

"Now for the ghost child." He whispers to himself in his creepy voice.

All of a sudden, he is on the desk with a gorilla beating him to a pulp. Sampson is thrown off, and as she goes to attack again, he phases through the wall behind him. She hits the wall.

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" Danny and Tucker scream.

They realize they are still hugging each other, "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

Sampson pounds on the wall again causing them to scream a third time.

"Gorilla! Loose!" Tucker yells.

"I got him!" Danny transforms. I should really tell them that Sampson's a girl...nah. Let's have some fun first, then I'll tell them.

We follow him to Sampson's cage. He puts her back, then closes the open door.

"Danny, I forgot to tell you. There was a gho-" Sam begins.

"I wonder who let the gorilla go...Sam." Danny asks sarcastically.

"Actually, it was me who let the gorilla out." Jason smirks.

"Heh. Wait till we tell everybody at school you let out a 400 pound gorilla." Tucker taunts.

Sam humorlessly holds up the picture of them cuddling.

"Or we could keep it our little secret." Danny suggests.

"Yeah," Tucker agrees, "we really don't have proof he did it, you know." Sam cracks a smile.

I don't remember what happens after that, because I end up passing out.

I wake up on Jay's back as we are walking. The other three are ahead of us talking about possibilities for Danny's extra credit assignment.

"You're awake." Jason sighs in relief.

I struggle to get off his back, "You can put me down. Where are we going and why?"

He sets me down, "We are going to Danny's. His house is closer than ours and you needed to rest."

We get closer to Danny's house. He opens the door and we all follow. Mom, Dad, Jazz, and some other woman watch us as we come in. They look back at me then Danny.

"Danny, look at you. I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research. And you, young lady, you should be home resting. Danny told me about you being sick." Mom complains

"I'm fine Mrs. Fenton *cough*. No need to worry about me."

"Mom come on! We're just a bunch of kids...in the zoo...at night...alone." He pauses a moment. "I'll be in my room."

"I'll be in my room. Fear me." Says a monotone female voice.

I mumble in Russian because my mind is too tired to talk in one language tonight, "Я слишком устал от этого (YA slishkom ustal ot etogo)."

"I am way too tired for this. Fear me."

"I'm not even half ghost. What the heck?" I whisper.

I stare at the strange device in Dad's hand as I head up the stairs.

"Here we go Danny. Home in time for some well deserved rest." Tucker's device goes off. "But keep it quick, because you got 13 minutes.

Our ghost sense goes off.

"Not again." I complain.

Danny carefully opens the door to come face to face with the same exact ghost from at the zoo.

"Hello, ghost child." The weird ghost captures Danny in a net and shuts the door before any of us can move.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shout.

"Help me get this door open!" I bark at them.

"That was the ghost from the zoo!" Sam tells Tucker.

"Danny?" Tucker asks.

"No, the other guy."

Lots of booms and crashes come from behind the door.

"Hello? What's going on up there?" Jazz voice asks from downstairs. All four of us go part way down the stairs.

"Kids get down! There's a ghost in the house!" Mom orders us.

Tucker starts to correct her, "Actually there's two-" Sam elbows him, "much homework to be done for there to be a ghost here. I'll get some snacks."

"Yeah. Danny's upstairs *crash, uh, lifting weights. Sam tries to come up with an excuse.

"Danny doesn't have exercise equipment up there."

"*crash* My computer! Oh, that's Jazz's."

"That's why he's using his computer."

Jason and I rush into the kitchen just as Danny falls through the floor onto the table.

"Come ghost boy. Time to see your new home." The creepy ghost says. He grabs Danny and goes through the floor down to the lab. Dad, Mom, Jazz, other lady, and Sam come to see what happened.

Tucker looks at the table and gets into a karate position. Jason and I start quoting Romeo and Juliet and start reinacting the play.

"What's going on?" The lady who's name I don't know asks.

"Sounds like rats in the lab." Tucker fakes. It's so obvious that's he's faking it. Is everybody in this town stupid?

"Ghost rats. I knew it." Dad states.

"Don't worry. Well get rid of them." Sam rushes out. Jay, Tucker, and I follow.

"Who are you?" Dad asks Jason.

"Raven's boyfriend." He answers as we jog away.

"Who's Raven?"

"Me!" I say right before we go down.

Down the stairs we go. In the lab, Skulker (I'm pretty sure that what he said in Danny's room) has his hand around Danny's throat. He presses a button on his gauntlet and it turns on the portal. The stupid portal that gave Danny and I ghost powers.

"Ha! At last! Time to put you in your cage."

"Nooooo!"

Sam jumps in front of the portal, "No is right Danny. Cages are wrong. How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?"

"But--" Skulker stammers.

"--he's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free." Sam scolds some more. Tim and I use her lecture to shift into our tigers.

"I--" Skulker tries to speak again.

"--should be ashamed."

Skulker stares at Sam. Danny uses the staring contest to kick Skulker in the head, who almost lands on Tucker. He grabs Tucker's device which had fallen out of Tucker's bag.

"That technology, so sleek, so...advanced." He looks at his own downgraded equipment, "I wonder..." He rips off his useless equipment and sticks the device in the now empty spot. It automatically connects.

"Hey!" Tucker yells frustrated, "I've got three more payments on that." Skulker hits Tucker and sends him flying. Jason and I jump on him and he sends us flying too. I don't have the energy to get up. Jason senses this and stands in front of me protectively.

"Marvelous."

Danny takes another shot and gets his hands and feet cuffed by the hunter.

"Way to go Tucker. You just made the bad guy more bad." Sam's voice drips with sarcasm and anger.

"How was I supposed to now my PDA was ghost compatible?"

"Say goodbye to this world, child." Skulker takes aim at Danny. Tucker's PDA's ringtone goes off and emenates from Skulker's gauntlet.

"What? Fly to library, get a book on earing habits of purple back gorilla." His wings pop out on their own.

"No! Stop! The hunt is not over!" He says as he turns intangible and goes through the ceiling.

I shift back while still on the floor. Jasonshifts too and picks me up.

"I'm going to take her home. See you losers."

"See ya."

*at school*

"Raven. I thought you were actually going to stay home today." Sam questions me.

"What? I feel fine. I got a few minutes of sleep before I came here."

"I don't believe you, but okay."

"Any sign of him?" Danny asks paranoid.

"Nope. He hasn't bothered you for 38 minutes. Maybe he's hunting someone else now." Tucker answers.

"How many of those thing do you have?" Jason looks at the PDA like it's toxic.

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny. The sign of a quality time manager. Now come on, you're late." We head to class ourselves.

*end of class*

Danny opens his locker and as soon as everybody heads out of sight, chains wrap around Danny's arms and torso. Skulker appears in front of him, not paying us any attention.

"I have you now, child." He holds up a blaster to Danny's face, but the PDA goes off again. "Go to the newstand and purchase magazine with article about purple back gorillas." His wing pop out (again). He flies up and breaks the ceiling. The chains disappear.

Tucker looks at the device in his hands, "Hmm, I have the same thing on mine."

Danny rubs his shoulder, "I think we'll blow that one off."

We go outside to the football field and sit on the bleachers. Jason and I enjoy some nice, juicy hamburgers and Tucker enjoys some strange purple substance that I believe is yogurt.

"Danny, eat something..." Sam begs.

"I can't eat now. He could be anywhere."

Tucker finishes off the purple stuff, "Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten." He picks up Danny's milk and when he opens it a ball of blue ectoplasm attaches itself to Danny's head. Sam and Tucker jump back, which make Jason and I let go of our food.

"Come on man. You couldn't have waited until I was done eating my hamburger?"

Skulker lands on the bleachers behind us, "Now boy, once more I, Skulker, shall--" ringtone ensues. "Take photos of gorilla." He takes off into the air. Everything goes back to normal.

"Well, at least he's regular." Sam says.

An idea dawns on Danny, "Yeah. Almost like a schedule. What's the next thing you have scheduled for me?"

"Gym, why?"

Danny smirks mischievously.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what it is?" I ask.

"Not until it happens. Jason, Tucker...let's go to gym." Sam and I head to our gym class. After it's over, we wait outside the boys locker room.

I watch through Jason's eyes (part of my telepathy) as Danny tricks Dash into opening his locker and getting squirted with goo. Skulker tries to throw something at Danny, but is sent of to the Museum of Natural History. I relay everything I see to Sam and we both laugh up a storm.

"Wait, so why is Skulker heading there?" Sam asks.

"He's bound to Danny's schedule. Wherever Danny was going to go, he has to go. It's because he hooked Tuck's PDA into his system."

"That makes so much more sense."

I watch on, "They're going ahead of schedule. We are going to the zoo."

*at the zoo*

"Raven and Jason, you get Sampson to safety. Sam

and Tucker, you get to dress up in a costume. I'll be ready when he attacks." Danny directs us.

Everybody heads to their stations. Jay and I keep Sampson at bay while we wait for Skulker to get there and stop waiting for us. We wait for a hour.

Finally, he gets impatient and comes to the ground. I watch from afar.

"You were supposed to be the bait. You stupid animal!"

Sam and Tucker turn around. "Sampson is not stupid." Sam yells.

"He's also not here. Can I take a message?" Tucker jokes.

The look on Skulker's face is priceless, "You two! You'll pay for this!" He gets out all his heavy artillery.

"Oh, I don't think so." Tucker types something on his PDA.

I don't hear exactly what was sent, but Skulker starts doing push ups.

"Help! Stop! I can't! Stop!" He begs.

"I can help with that." Danny comes swooping in and nails him in the torso with his shoulder. Then Danny lands a few punches. Skulker start to get the upper hand when he starts polishing his armor. I blink and Tucker's PDA is attached to a tree with an arrow.

"Very well. I had planned on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."

Um, ew.

"Well ghost boy? Any last words?"

"Just this." He gives me the signal to let Sampson go. I do.

"Go get him, girl."

"Thank you Raven for actually realizing that I'm a girl." I chuckle.

"You're welcome. Now go kick some ghost butt."

She takes off and completely annihilates Skulker. We go and join the others in her cage. She tears his suit apart.

"I still don't understand why a ghost needed a high tech battle suit." Tucker wonders aloud.

"Maybe he's just a mini ghost the size of your palm." Jason makes up.

The head come flying toward us. Danny catches it.

"I am the Skulker. Skulker! Do you hear me?!?!"

Danny takes a palm-sized ghost out of the head.

"Holy Hera! I was just kidding when I said that." Jason laughs until he's doubled over.

"I am the greatest hunter in all of ghost world. You will all fear me!"

"Thermos please."

Tucker activates the thermos and tiny Skulker goes away.

Danny lands and transforms back, "Cool. Let's go home."

"But you didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still going to get a 'D'." Sam exclaims.

He bends down to pick up Tucker's PDA. "Ah it's ok. We stopped the bad guy, saved the gorilla that's all-oh my gosh." Danny didn't realize that Sampson had gotten close. Close enough to see that Sampson was a girl.

"You finally figured it out Danny. Sampson's a girl!" I start laughing my head off after saying that. His face is amazing.

*at school next day*

"Brooding genius Daniel Fenton did what no other researcher should dare to do. Got close enough to this rare purple back gorilla to realize to Sampson is actually a Delilah." Mr. Lance puts down the magazine with the cover of Mom, Dad, him, and Delilah. "Nobody at the zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"That's weird. Huh? Maybe they were respecting her privacy." Danny says.

"Well Daniel, I have to admit I'm impressed. You wanted to get your grade up so bad you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. C."

"A 'C'?!?! I almost get killed by a gho-rilla and all I get is a 'C'?!" Danny rants.

Mr. Lancer smiles emotionlessly, "Life's a big mystery, isn't it Fenton." The bell rings. "Next time you want to get your grade up, try the library." He walks out of the room.

"Well, at least it's better than a 'D', right?" I look on the bright side.

"Says the person who got one of the two A's in the class. Oh man. If only I had something to take this out on."

"I am the Box Ghost! And once I empty you of your useless paper all your squareness will be mine! Mwahahaha!"

Danny turns around, "Hello misplaced aggression."

"You've got five minutes."

"Which is four more than I'll need."

Hello friends! I have a request. Would one of you create a new cover page for this story? Message me and I will give details. I would greatly appreciate it.

Thanks

P.S. I do not believe in any of the Greek gods that are mentioned. I just like using them because I believe they don't exist.


	10. Ep) 4 Attack of the Killer Garage Sale

"Okay. In algebraic terms A squared plus B squared equals C squared where C is the hypotenuse while A and B are the sides of the triangle. Got it?"

Jazz asks Dash, who she's trying to tutor.

"Ahh." Dash looks at Jazz distracted.

"Focus Dash. I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the untutorable, and you're disproving my thesis that nobody's untutorable."

"You know you're beautiful when you use the word untu...un...un...uhh...whatever that word is."

"You might as well give up Jazz. You're never gonna teach this moron algebra." I say from my corner in the kitchen. Jason has his arm around my shoulder, his Alpha male side kicking in with Dash's flirting.

"Hey...nobody asked your opinion." Dash sneers.

"And yet, I gave it to you anyway."

"I can't stop just because he doesn't get it." Jazz explains.

Danny comes up the stairs with our drinks. He hands Jason and me ours, then goes toward the table.

"Hey Jazz." He realizes that Dash is there. "Dash! W-what are you doing here?" The hand on the table turns intangible, causing him to knock books everywhere.

"Watch it Fentonowski."

"Uh, sorry...I-just...um passing through." He backs up slowly and shuts the door behind him.

"Now that twink is out of the way, your coming to my party Saturday, right? It'll be a chance for you to see me in my setting, King of Casper High." He hands Jazz an invitation.

"More like King of Dorksville." I say under my breathe. Jason snickers.

"A great place to work on my thesis on the effects of being mean to my brother, and then asking me out." She pauses for a moment. "I'll go on one condition."

I take my leave and head downstairs. I stop at a group of pictures. My eyes land on a picture of my younger self.

"That's my twin sister, Reyna. She was kidnapped when we were seven. You look a lot like her." Danny says behind us. I look like her because I am her. We finish heading down the stairs.

"Hey Danny. Check out my latest inovation in ghost grabbing technology. The Ghost Weasel. It collects ambient ghost energy and shoots it into the ghost zone."

"Does it work?" Jason scowls.

"Why wouldn't it, Danny's friend's boyfriend? Only one way to find out." He flips on the switch and immediately papers and whatnot get sucked into the vacuum. The thermos come hurtling towards us and he's stuck in the vacuum's entrance.

Dad tries to get it out with no luck, "Darn it. Better get the Fenton unlodger." He hands the hose to Danny and sets the body down. He heads up the stairs.

"Dad, couldn't you just throw it into reverse?" Danny hits the button and the air pressure shoots the thermos out. The cylinder hits the on button to the portal, opening it and releasing a ghost with mad scientist hair and cliché lab etire.

"Haha! Child, you have freed me! Technus: ghost master of science and electrical technology." In a weird monotone/but not monotone voice.

B-but I am the master of science and electrical technology. I have the powers.

"Oh no you don't!" Danny transforms (I use that word a lot, don't I?). Jason and I get in a fighting stance, ready to back Danny up at any time.

"You're not going to use the technology in this lab to take over the world!"

"What?" Technus swivels his head in a confused manner, "That's a GREAT idea! Have you ever considered tutoring?" Danny doesn't answer, but gets right to work fighting the science ghost. The ghost pulls a rod with a weird ball thing on top out of thin air. He shocks Danny with it. My eyes land on the Dad's newest invention.

"Danny! Use the weasel!" I send Danny telepathically. That's a sentence I never thought I'd say.

"You know, I've already been dumped on once in my own house. And that's enough for one day." The glorified vacuum cleaner turns on and starts sucking in everything again, including the ghost. It started to fill up too much.

"It's gonna blow!" Jason yells. We take cover, leaving Danny to fend on his own. The tank bursts, leaving everything covered in a green goo.

"Danny. I'm coming back, and I can't wait to see the lab looking exactly as I left it." Danny drops the leftover vacuum piece and grabs us. We go through the ceiling.

[Insert Theme Song Here]

"So, Saturday night plans. I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller coaster has a free fall that'll take three years off your life expectancy." Sam plans.

"No way," Tucker argues, "It costs 40 bucks just to get in there, not mention the food and stuff."

Jason stuffs a french fry in his mouth while I try to make myself comfortable on the horrid Nasty Burger booth seat, "Tickets aren't a problem. I'm rich. Also, three years isn't that much. Jay and I are immortal. Not invincible; we can't die by normal human things. But if someone were to hunt us down with things used to kill Shifters, then yeah, we would die."

"Tucker, if you're tapped out, I can lend you the cash." Sam suggests.

Tucker shakes his head, "Lend means repay, and repay is out of my reach. Right, Danny?" We all look to Danny, who hasn't said a word this whole conversation. I take a bite out of Jason's burger.

He slaps my hand away, "Get your own food, woman, and stop taking mine. That's what women are for." I growl at him and he shrinks a little. I take another bite.

"Danny? Hello?!"

We all look to see Dash handing out invitations to a party.

"Great. It's the hottest party of the whole school year and Paulina's going and I'm not...again."

I role my eyes and Sam starts to rant, "I don't understand what you see in her."

Danny's head snaps in Sam's direction, "Are you kidding? She's only, like, perfectly flawless."

We watch her order a Mighty Meaty Cheesy Melt that's just a might less meaty.

"Yep. She's a goddess." Sam says sarcastically.

"Why don't we get invited to the really cool parties? We've got style, charms, good looks. At least I do anyway." Tucker states.

Jason and I let out a growl.

"And them. They have it too."

"Dream on. On the social circuit, we're as invisible as Danny in his ghost mode. Not that it will matter five years from now, but we have each other...right?"

"Jay and I will be with you as long as we can."

Danny gets slapped in the face with a purple invitation. The same type that Dash handed Jazz.

"Here. Your sister made me invite you." Dash looks over at the rest of us. I snuggle closer to Jason. Tucker and Sam look at him hopefully, "Just you. Show up, shut it, go home, and nobody gets hurt." He walks away.

Danny gets wide-eyed. A random girl walks by, "Hey, Danny."

Kwan stops by our table, "What's up, Fenton? Party!"

Ms. Shallow (Paulina) walks by, "See you Saturday, Danny."

"I'm-I'm invited. I've arrived!"

"Swell. Send us a post card from popularityville." Sam rolls her eyes.

Danny gets up, "I will."

*At school next day*

"Seriously, Danny. Ever since you got that invitation, you're all about 'in crowd'."

"Come on, Raven, that's rediculo- KWAN! LOOKING GOOD!"

"Fentonmeister! Woohoo!"

"She's right Danny. It's like--" Jason begins.

"Hey Fenton, come here." Dash interrupts. Danny takes off.

"--we're not not even here." Sam finishes.

"He'll come around sooner or later: I know it. I wish it was just sooner, rather than later."

We walk over to him right after Dash and his posse leave.

"This must cost a fortune. Where am going to get the money by Saturday?"

Sam sign, "You know, I almost hate to offer--"

Paulina cuts her off, "Hey Danny! You wanna hear my new CD? It's really crunk!"

"Is crunk good?" Danny asks us.

"It's Paulina." Tucker answers blandly.

"Crunk's good. Be right there!" He zooms away, leaving the rest of us in the dust.

"Okay. This is getting really annoying." Sam turns around and walks away.

"Agreed." I turn to my mate, "Let's stop at the store on the way home. I'm going to cook tonight."

Jay's eyes light up, "Awesome."

*Saturday*

"It's a perfectly good vacuum motor, Mr. Lancer. Only used once. 10 bucks." I overhear Danny.

"Sam, this is rediculous. Jay's at home trying to get ready to go to your place tonight."

"What does he need to do? It's not anything fancy."

I look her straight in the eye, "There's a problem we have sometime. Our animal forms actually act like animals. He has flees and it takes a few hours to get rid of them all."

"Ah." I help her sell a toaster. We go over to Danny.

"Just sold a toaster. You know, I'm surprised your Dad's letting you sell off all his stuff. He's such a pack rat."

Danny fidgets, "Yeah, well, he's been planning on getting rid of this junk for a long time. He won't even miss it. I hope."

I eye him suspiciously, "Sure."

Tucker opens a sun tray, "I'm pleased with the turn out today. We're doing a really brisk business."

"I'm still 20 bucks short of what I need for those sweats."

I pat Danny on the back, "Well, you have fun with that. I have to make sure all of Jay's fleas are gone."

"Bye Raven." Tucker and Sam say. Danny just ignores me.

I rush home.

"Jay! I'm home!"

"I'm in the bedroom. I can't rid of this one spot." I march up the stairs and undo my tail. Jason is on his back in wolf form trying to get a spot. When I walk near him, he rolls over to his feet.

"Let me get the flea shampoo." I go to the bathroom and grab the shampoo and a towel. When I get back to the bedroom, I lay down the towel and motion for him to get on it. I grab a cup, fill it, and wet the small spot he couldn't get. After I rub in the soap and rinse him off, I towel dry his fur.

He shifts back into his human form (yes, there is a pair of pants), "Thanks Reyna. I needed that."

"No problem. I've been wondering-"

"-why I'm so mild mannered if I'm a criminal? Well, I kill other criminals and I have no regard for the law, but I try to be an otherwise good person. I don't like people, but I do love you. That's why I tolerate your friends and haven't tried anything illegal yet."

"That makes sense. Everything I've heard and read says that even as a person, you're awful."

"I don't really give a crap about being nice to people I don't like."

"Neither do I, so I guess we are meant for each other."

He gives me a hug, "Yeah, we are."

*Later that night*

We walk with Tucker to the front door of Sam's house. Tucker rings the doorbell. Sam opens it while talking on the phone, "Right. That's two medium meatlovers. One medium pepperoni and one medium veggie. Put it on my tab." She ends the call, "Hey guys. Hope you got rid of all your fleas. And where's your tail, Raven?"

Jason pouts to me, "You told her?"

"Get over it you big baby. My tail's tucked away like normal." I say playfully. "Anyway, I hope they hurry. We're starving." The doorbell rings again.

I open it and see the pizza man, "Here's Sam's pizza." I take all for pizzas with one arm. Sam hand the delivery boy a bill.

"Thanks Nate."

"10 bucks. Thanks Sam"

"You tipped the guy a 10-spot?" Tucker asks.

"Whoops. Sorry, thought it was a 1. Come on, we're watching movies downstairs."

We follow her into a movie-theater-like basement. Jason and Tucker gawk.

"This is your downstairs?!?!" Jason asks.

"Pup, this shouldn't surprise you. Our house has a training room downstairs. And you grew up in a cave twice as big as this."

"What? Too much?" Sam asks. Jason and Tucker nod. I chuckle. They still haven't realized that I'm not surprised.

"I know I should've told someone besides Raven a long time ago, but my family's kinda filthy rich. Weird, huh?"

"Whoa, time out. You're loaded?"

"My great-granddad Izzy was an inventor. He invented that machine that twirls cellophane around deli toothpicks."

Tucker hops in a chair, "You're the toothpick-cellophane-twirling heiress? No way!"

"Look. If this is too much for you guys, we can do something else."

"Are you kidding?" Jason asks.

"We have so many questions."

Jason looks at him, "Actually, you have so many questions. Since I'm mated to a rich person, I already know a lot."

"Are we going to watch movies or not?" I wonder aloud as Jason and I sit on the couch. Tucker and Sam aren't paying attention.

"Just a few questions: could you buy a plane?"

"Yep."

"A yacht?"

"Yep."

"Umm, a bowling alley?"

"Nope." Sam presses a button. A wall moves showing a bowling alley, "There's no place to put another one."

Her grandma comes riding in on a cart carrying a bowling ball. She strikes.

"Nice moves." Jason whispers.

"That's weird. You don't smell stinking rich."

"Will you stop it? That's the whole reason I didn't tell anybody."

"But I don't get it. With all this money, why do you hang out with me and Danny? If you flash a little of that bling-bling, you'd be Miss Popularity."

"That's the thing, Tucker. My Dad and I were popular because of our money. People wanted to be close to us because of our money and not who we are." I decide to jump in the conversation.

"I don't need popularity, Tucker. Especially if I have to buy it."

"You should tell that Danny. Can you believe people actually spent money on that old junk from his parents shed?" Jason adds.

"Well, I did snag this really cool remote for 3 bucks. And he did give Dash a pretty good deal on the computer stuff." Sam says.

"Let's get to watching movies. How about that ninja one you were talking about the other day Sam." Tucker suggests.

Jason and I look at each other, "That's fine with us. We were trained by ninjas." We start the movie. About half-way through it, somebody keeps rewinding a scene.

"Tucker, if you want to watch a part of the movie over could you please tell me first?"

"Me? You're the one messing with the remote."

My ghost sense goes off, "I don't think it's any of us."

The remote starts floating, "I'm not schooled in the way off the rich," Tucker begins, "but do all your remotes do that?"

"No, well my toaster does, but it's from Denmark."

"That stuff Danny was selling must have been contamination ghost stuff." Jason shouts. The remote starts shooting random beams of plasma and disappears through the ceiling. We follow it outside. It joins a big group of ghost infected stuff.

"That's bad. Probably a job for Danny Phantom." Tucker states.

"Probably. And if I wasn't so mad at him, I would probably care that it's going to interrupt his big, jock party. Shall we?" We follow the stuff to an ally behind Dash's house.

"I brought the thermos in my bag." I pull it out of the bag.

"Danny needs to start carrying that in some sort of lunchbox."

"Everything is gravitating here to Dash's house. Looks like whatever fun Danny's having will be coming to an end soon." There's a loud crash and Danny comes hurtling towards us. We move out of the way and he slams into a wall. I turn into my cheetah and Jason turns into his panther.

"Hi Sam, hi Tuck, hi Ray, hi Jason. Glad you could make it." A big giant robot squeezes itself out of the middle of two buildings, "I am Technus! Master of technology and destroyer of worlds. Behold my force electronic fury. Who's your daddy?" Great. This guy again. Danny gets up and starts to fight the robot. But having no chance against its metal shell.

"Guys! Help!" Jason and I sit and Sam and Tucker look away. "Come on guys. Seriously!" He goes at it again, only to be swatted down again.

"I'm sorry I chose hanging with the popular kids over you guys it was stupid and shallow and I'll never do it again!"

"How can we be of assistance?"

Danny gets up, "He's running an old version of Portals XL."

"That piece of vaporware? It's the worst software ever." Sam says disgusted.

"Keep him busy. I think I know how you can beat him." Tucker starts tinkering.

"That I can do. Mirage, Red?" He takes off flying and we follow on foot.

"Hey Reyna. How are we going to beat a robot? We're animals."

"I don't know. We'll think of something."

"Get back you hunk of my Dad's junk."

"Could mere junk do this?" Technus takes out a remote. He turns Danny into a cowboy, then a show host lady, then a weird alien creature (I'm gonna break the forth wall and say that it's Spock).

"Give me that!" Spock/Danny grabs the remote and turns into his normal self. He gets grabbed by a claw, "Tucker. Anytime now." I try to draw the robot's attention by attacking it's leg.

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

"What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"I'm trying to bypass the program, but I can't. It must've upgraded."

"What do we do?"

"We need the latest version of Portals XL. But where are we going to get it this time a night?"

"Leave it to me." Sam takes out her phone and makes a call. A woman on a scooter drives up, "Here you go Sam." She hands Sam a package, "Thanks Tracie."

"Wow! You have access to the latest technology after hours?"

"Yep."

"What else can you do after hours?"

Tracie glares at Tucker, "Just sign the voucher sir."

Sam's voice rings through the sky, "Excuse me. I'm Sam. I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive."

"Hello! I am Technus! Nebulator of machines, lord of all gadgetry, wizard of integrated circuitry..."

"...Go on," Sam picks up the cords, "isn't there more you'd like to tell me?"

"Oh yes. I am also master of al-l-l-l-l."

"What's happening?" Danny asks.

"Portals XL is happening. Everybody knows that every new version of Portals XL has a gigantic hole in its security system."

"What? No!"

Danny breaks free, "Process this!" He sticks the claw in the disc holder.

"Wait! That doesn't go there!" The robot shuts down.

"And for my final trick..." Tucker grabs the Fenton Thermos out of my bag and throws it to Danny. Danny uncapps it and sucks Technus out of the robot body. Tim and I shift back.

"Nice going, Tuck." Jason slaps him on the back.

"Don't thank me. Thank lousy software."

*next day*

"So, what's the damage from this weekend?" I ask.

"Did you get in trouble for taking your folks' stuff?" Jason asks.

"Not really. I hauled it all back to the shed yesterday while they were out. My Dad's checking every piece for government surveillance devices."

"Sounds like you got off pretty easily." Sam adds.

"Well, I do have to return those stupid sweats so I can refund everybody's money. And I still feel terrible about the way I treated you guys. Of all people, I should know how it feels to be invisible."

We get to my locker, "So would you say you've learned a lesson from all this?"

Danny looks towards Dash's locker. Dash opens it and lots of purple and pink stuffed bears spill out, "Fenton!"

"Yep. That one person's trash, is another person's revenge." We all laugh and head to our class.

Hi guys! I finally had enough time t work on this chapter. I guess I should warn you that this will update really slow. You can blame homework. I hope everyone has a great time.


	11. Ep 5) Splitting Images

"Um why exactly are you making Raven and Jasey break their backs with these?" Danny scowls at the boxes of something really stinky.

"Don't call me Jasey."

I feel my tail slip out of my suit.

"Sam, will you tuck that back in?"

"Sure. And to answer your question, Danny: frog's rights. We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs, and at today's assembly I'm going to demonstrate a humane alternative."

"I Can't Believe It's Not a Frog Cadaver." Tucker reads off my box. Sam motions me to lower the box down. She reaches in and grabs a mechanical frog. Jason and scrunch our noses as the smell of oil and grease hit us hard.

"Rrribit please remove my detachable 3-chambered heart."

Danny gasps and I cringe as our ghost sense goes off. With our luck, the one we have to fight is--

My thought is cut off with a metal frog launching itself toward me. I duck and it gets stuck on Tucker's head. The ghost appears before us.

\--the Box Ghost.

"Oh great...him again." Jason complains.

"I am the Box Ghost! And I will have my corrugated cardboard vengeance!" Boxy yells dramatically.

I grab a new extendable staff (because you can't always rely on your powers) and get in a ready stance.

"Danny, I'll just be backup. You can handle Boxy."

"Boxy?"

"Yeah. My new nickname for the Box Ghost. I got tired of saying it."

"Oooh, I get ya."

Danny does his thing and Boxy throws the boxes of frogs at Danny, Jason, and I. Sam helps Tucker get the frog off his head and looks at Danny for instructions.

"You guys get to the assembly. I'll get this moron sealed up tight." Our friends listen to Danny and run for the auditorium.

"Pup, go with those two and make sure they're safe." Jason gives me a pouty look. "I'll be fine. It's just the Box Ghost. And I'm here with Danny."

He gives me a quick peck on the cheek and follows after Sam and Tucker.

Boxy opens up a box full of scalpels and throws them at Danny and I. Most of the ones coming at me get impaled in my staff or in the locker. Danny turns intangible and they strike the locker behind him too.

"Maybe Sam has a point."

"That was an awful pun."

The Box Ghost's intagible body slams Danny's and sends him flying through the wall. Boxy follows.

"Going around will take too long." I whisper to myself.

I look around to make sure nobody can see me. I transform into my ghost form. My black hair turns white, but white stripe doesn't turn black since it's was a piece of my ghost form stuck in my human form. My panther tail turns white. The same ghost outfit that Danny has adorns my body. I activate my intangibility and walk through the walls until I see Danny and Boxy behind the curtains of the stage in the auditorium. I duck behind some equipment and change back to my regular self.

"Tremble before the might of the Box Ghost as you are devoured by . . . uh, oh yeah . . . Costumes and props from the Broadway Classic My Fair Lady!"

All the costumes jump out of the box and zoom toward Danny. He tries to block but it's futile. The clothes around pile on top of him. Sam's footsteps onto the stage reaches my ears. I try to reach Danny, but realize I won't reach him before the curtains open.

"Sorry Danny." I hide behind the same equipment as last time.

"Fellow students: something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in our school, and I'm going to show you what it is." Sam's amplified voice fills the auditorium. The curtain opens and, unfortunately, Danny chooses that moment to climb out of the pile of clothes with a pink dress, pink hat, wig, gloves, and blush. All of the students laugh. I put on my best annoyed face and march onto the stage. I glare at the student body, shutting them up quickly, and lead an embarrassed and angry Danny off the stage.

"Let's get you cleaned up and out of that stupid dress."

I wait for him by the boys bathroom until he comes out with just blush on. I fish the makeup remover (that I sto- "borrowed" from Paulina) from my bag and clean his face.

"Thanks Reyna. I really want to stop being the clown of the group."

"I'm Raven and I understand."

"Oh...yeah...sorry about that."

"That's alright."

We make the short distance to his locker...or what was left of it.

"Well, I guess you get a new locker."

*Later that Day*

"Thanks to your little dress up parade, my save the frogs presentation was a total bust!" Sam vents.

"And speaking of bust," Jason begins, "did you see Danny in that bra? Puce is not your color pal."

"Yeah." Danny says humorlessly as we approach a new locker, "And now because that idiot Box Ghost trashed my locker, I've been assigned a new one. Locker...724."

Horrified gasps come from Sam and Tucker. Jason and I tilt our head in confusion. What could be so bad about a locker?

Tucker points to the rusted locker.

"Guys? What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost. Heh, or something really scary that we don't see every single day." Danny wonders.

Tucker reels back, "Hello? Locker 724? How do you not know the legend of locker 724?"

"Jason and I just moved here, Tuck."

Danny opens the locker and touches a dusty mirror. This locker does give me a weird vibe. I sense Jason tense up next to me. He must feel it too.

"What's the big deal with 724?"

I smell Dash just before pushes me into Jason and smacks a wig onto Danny's head, "You left something behind Fenton!" He and his jocks laugh. Jay and I growl at them, almost letting our instincts take control. NOBODY messes with my brother.

The patronizing doesn't stop, "Let's see if it fits in your new locker...with you inside!" Dash lifts my twin up and tosses him into the locker. Before the door can shut, I stick my arm inside. The metal slab bounces hARMlessly (see what I did there) off my skin. Jason grabs Danny and helps him out.

"I was going to tell you the locker was cursed," Tucker says dusting off Danny's shoulders, "but I think you've figured that out."

Danny throws the wig off, "I'll show you cursed! Cover me!" He arranges us in a form that is able to hide him, and takes off invisible. Coincidentally (not), Dash randomly bangs his head into his locker multiple times, then dumps it in the janitor's bucket. Danny appears in front of us again. Him, Jason, Tucker high five while the Sam and I stand there looking at him like he's an idiot (because at times he can be).

"Danny..." Sam starts.

"Relax, Sam. It's about time you use that Phantom advantage for some ghostly get back."

An annoyed look crosses my Mate's face, "Danny, that was pretty funny, but you can't just use your powers for something like that. It's very irresponsible. And you should be worried that I said that because I don't ever follow the rules."

"Seriously. That's all the Arrow talked about when I would train with him." We begin to walk away.

Buuullliiieeesss. BUUULLLIIIEEESSS.

My head whips around. There's nobody there. It better not be another ghost.

*at home*

Jason and I sit on the couch while Beauty and the Beast plays on the TV.

He strokes my tail and a purr escapes my throat.

"Jay?"

"Yes, Cub?"

"How am I suppose to tell Danny that I'm his twin?"

He pauses the movie just as "Be Our Guest" starts playing and sits up.

"You just tell him the truth. Practice with me."

We sit up to face each other.

"Alright, here goes... Danny, I'm your sister."

He feigns surprise, "Why did you hide this from me?"

"I...umm... what do I say?"

Jason sighs, "Well, what's the reason you didn't tell him in the first place?"

"I didn't want him to see me as the old Reyna and have his high spirits dashed by what the monster I've become."

"Then that's what you say. As for everyone else, we can tell them what you told the rest of the city: that you lost your memory and coming to Amity Park has rekindled it."

I snuggle back up to him, "Are you sure that will work? Maybe this was a bad idea all together."

Jason shakes his head, "No. This is something you need to do. Don't back out of it. And remember: I'll always be here for you."

I grab the remote, "Thank you, Jay."

I press the play button and our movie resumes.

*at school*

My blood starts to boil as two jocks decide to mess with a poor band member.

"Hey, Tubby the Tuba! Nice shako! Does it remove earwax too?" The first player jokes. The second football player takes the band hat and plume, "Go long!"

Weirdly, Danny's locker door opens by itself and the first player runs right into it. Danny must be back at it again.

A few minutes later I head to the lunch room and sit beside my boyfriend.

"And, all of a sudden, this locker door flies open and nails me!" One of the jocks from earlier says.

"I'm gonna be brushing this stuff outa my hair for a week!" Paulina cries, brushing foam from a fire extinguisher out of her hair.

Kwan looks around nervously, "It's like this school is haunted."

We all stare at Danny, who has a giant smirk on his face, with disapprovement.

"Apparently, someone's been busy." I say with sarcasm.

"It wasn't me, I swear!" Danny defends. Then, he disappears and Dash dumps his tray all over Paulina.

"Now that was me."

Jason starts lightly hitting his head on the table, Tucker has the biggest smile on his face, Sam has decided that Danny is an idiot (again), and I facepalm.

"Danny, I have to agree with Jason. You probably shouldn't be using your powers like- Lancer! I'll be right back." She zooms away. Jason and I decide to not say anything the next few moment in honor of the effort we have made on this day.

"Don't listen to them, Danny. It's about time somebody struck the blow for Sydney Poindexter."

"Sydney whodexter?"

"Sydney Poindexter. Locker 724 was originally owned by a Poindexter back in the 50's. Poindexter was the victim of more cruel pranks than anyone in history of Casper High School. Apparently, picking on him was a graduation requirement. He got stuffed into his locker so many times, it's believed his spirit still inhabits it to this very day."

Sam returns after Tucker's long spiel about Sydney Poindexter holding a box with frogs.

Jason hits his head on the table some more, "Why are people so stupid?"

"I have no clue."

"Sam, what are you doing?" Danny asks.

"N-nothing. Certainly not trying to smuggle frogs out of the bio lab while Lancer isn't looking."

This time, Dash's prank doesn't only hit Danny. Several slabs of school food hits Danny and I in the head. I feel my eyes turn a silver/green mix for a brief second and see Danny's turn green.

"Hey guys. What do you say we 'meat' my new locker neighbor."

"Easy Danny. Take it easy." Sam puts her hand on the ghost boy's shoulder.

"It'll be already Rey. Don't let the animal out." Jay soothes me.

"You're right Sam. I-" more condiments fly in our direction. I have the great idea to duck, leaving Danny to withstand the full force.

"Enjoy your sandwich, neighbor." The jerk face leaves.

"THAT'S IT!" Danny yells.

"Mmmm. I wonder how Dash would feel if he had a frog in his throat." Tucker smiles.

"Or 12...in his pants!" Danny fumes.

Jason and I slowly back away as Sam grabs the box of frogs, "You're not going to exploit innocent amphibians for some juvenile revenge scheme."

Those green eyes appear, telling us that it's time to take our leave.

*later*

I thought, or hoped the rest of the day would be somewhat normal. But nooooo, it had to start being ghost-like again.

"I really don't want to deal with this." I complain as Jason and I meet up with Tucker and Sam.

"...wherever there is a single nerd in need, I shall be there." A weird ghost with a nasally points to Tuck.

"Hey. Who you calling it a nerd?"

Danny goes flying after the ghost, but passes through him and slams himself and Tuck into the lockers. Jason and I roll our eyes and shift into our wolves.

"That's the guy that use to have your locker!" Tucker informs us. "In your face mister skeptic."

Because I don't really feel like messing with this guy, I sit and let Danny deal with it. It's his fault anyway. If he gets in too much trouble, I'll help.

"In his face? Swell idea." He pulls out a fountain pin and squirting it into Danny's face, "Hahahahaha!"

Danny pushes him through the floor.

"I'm not going after him yet." I say. We change back right before Mom, Dad, and Mr. Lancer rush into the hallway.

"Is it true?!?!? Did you kids just witness a ghost attack?!?!?" Mom inquires.

"Fear not young ones! These gloves are made for grabbin'!" Dad yells proudly while holding up mechanical, sparking gloves.

I see Danny rise up out of the floor behind his parents. The four of us silently freak out. Danny would never show his ghost powers in front of his parents!

Jason runs to block Danny, "No ghost here, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

"Only a girl trying to create a diversion for her own needs." Mr. Lancer looks down at the box of frogs in Sam's hands.

"Right. Right. No ghosts here." Sam says hesitantly. The three adults run off.

"Watch it Danny. Your parents almost caught your intangible act." Tucker scolds.

I sniff, "Danny, you don't smell right."

We start walking to our next class and have some funny conversations about some things Cisco did with me or Bruce did with Jason.

"Oh ooh. Spiff diddly dee, man. So this is what it's like to have friends." Danny looks at me, "And you look just like me! Are you my twin or something?"

A small amount of panic rises, but I push it down, "Danny, I could never take the place of Reyna, you know that."

"You sure you're alright, Danny?" Sam worries. He doesn't answer.

"Danny?"

"Huh? Me? Yeah, right. I'm right like Ike, Mike."

"Why does your voice sound so weird?" Jason asks.

"And why do you smell like a barber's shop?" I scrunch my nose.

"Uuuhhh. Puberty?"

I don't believe that for a second. But I have to play it cool, "So, What happend to Poindexter?"

"Oh, that square? He flew the coop. Permanent like."

We walk to where Dash punches a vending machine, "Come on! Give me my soda!"

Danny trots up to him, "Hey, let me help you out there pal." The boy makes his hand go intangible and sticks it in the vending machine. The soda comes out.

"Thanks Fenton."

"Heh, no problemo."

Dash looks at him funny, "What? Are you going through puberty?" He pauses for a second with a smirk on his face, "Ya know, I'm a little tight on quarters. Think you can get a few more sodas for me and my pals?"

"Heh heh. You betcha." Danny winks.

Soon enough, Danny has an armful of sodas.

"Danny, that's stealing." Sam scolds.

"Let him steal. It's not harming anybody." Jason shrugs.

"Jay, no."

"I'm sure that poor kid lost more than his fair share of quarters to the vicious bullies in this school. It's time somebody evened the score."

"Something's not right." I shake my head as we follow him to the group of people.

"Here's to Fenton!"

"Hey, Fentonmeister! We're short one for touch football, you in?" Kwan asks.

"Positutly, Absitivly."

"Positutly. Hahaha. When did you learn to get a sense of humor?"

Out to the football field we go. The guys get huddled up.

"This is wrong."

Dash hands the ball to Danny and everyone tackles him.

"Well it was nice knowing ya." Sam cringes.

"Do you think I can have his compluter?" Tucker closes his eyes.

Up pops Danny like a daisy and to the end zone he runs.

"There's a ghost in here, I can feel it in my boots! And I'm not leaving this campus till these gloves grab some ghost."

Mom holds a ghost detector of some sort. I grab Jason's arm and rush out if it's range.

"That would've been bad."

"No kidding. You're still half ghost."

As soon as my parents leave, I walk back over.

"Free soda, a touchdown, and an opportunity to ruin a class mate's living room. How easily the letter jackets and pompom set is swayed." Sam puts her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. Danny seems a little...off." Tucker wonders aloud.

"Oh Hades. That's what I've been saying all day!" Jason throws his hands in the air.

"Hmmm. Although, the residual popularity effect could work to our advantage." She runs off to Kwan.

"Oh Kwan! You must simply have one of these 'Save the Frogs' badges! It's all the rage."

"I don't know..."

"Heeeyyyyy. Boss badge! Can I have one?"

"Hey, I want one!" Dash chimes in. Soon, everyone is reaching for a badge.

On the way to Sam's locker, Danny's opens up on its own, "You guys! In here!"

"Poindexter?" Sam asks.

"No! It's me, Danny! Poindexter took over my body and sent me into this bizarro spirit world."

Tucker crosses his arms, "Prove it."

"In second grade, Tucker threw up in your lunch box, but he told you Ricky Marsh did it."

"What? I kicked him off the monkey bars for that! It was you?"

"Danny?!?!" They both crowd the locker.

Jason chuckles a little, "Cub, you have look on your face like this isn't the weirdest thing you've seen."

"Honestly, it's not."

Tucker taps me on the arm, "We need to get Poindexter back to the mirror. Follow me."

We head to where Poindexter/Danny is.

"Danny! Come quick! A bully is shoving a poor, defenseless nerd in his own locker." Sam drags Danny/Poindexter to locker 724.

"Tucker! I'll save you!" He transforms in his ghost form, then looks around confused, "Hey. There's no nerd getting shoved inside his locker."

Tucker shows Poindexter the sparking gloves, "There is now." Tucker shoves Sydney's spirit into the mirror. A few minutes later, Danny comes out and lands on Mr. Lancer, who then has to chase after the frogs he just dropped.

"Oh dear. Whatever will we do? Good one Danny." Sam acts concerned.

"Yeah. But how do we know you're really Danny?" Tucker eyes Danny suspiciously. I take a sniff revealing that it is Danny.

"Because I used my powers for the wrong reason and became exactly the kind of person I hate. It got me into a load of trouble, and I'm not going to do that again." Danny takes the mirror out of his locker.

"Now that's the Danny I remember."

"Just one more thing to do." He smashes the mirror on the ground.

"Fenton. That's school property."

"I can explain! Actually, I really can't.

"I'm holding you responsible for this. And the escaped frogs. But seeing as how upstanding students like Dash Baxter have made their opinions known, I'm willing to overlook the frogs. Ms. Manson, you could learn a thing or two from them about activism. Still. That leaves the matter of your locker. I'm going to have to assign you a new one."

*next day*

"Hanging with band geeks, Fenton?" Kwan asks.

"No amount of free sodas gonna fix that." Dash states.

"Hi. I'm Lyle. You wanna help clean my spit valve?" He holds up an icky looking instrument. (A/N the instrument here looks like a soprano saxophone which most don't even have a spit valve. But I could be wrong.)

"My 15 minutes of popularity is up, and I wasn't even here for it!" Danny throws his hands in the air.

"Yeah, but at least it wasn't a total loss. Looks like this baby's gonna get some use after all." Sam looks down at the stinky, mechanical frog.

Suddenly, Boxy flies down and grabs the frog, "Haha! I am no longer the Box Ghost! I am now the Mechanical Frog Ghost!"

The frog sparks, and Boxy drops it. It lands right on Tucker's head.

"Uuuhhh... I change my mind. I am once again the Box Ghost, who will have nothing to do with mechanical amphibians. BEWARE!" Boxy darts off.

Jason puts his arm around my shoulder, "Now there's a guy who knows exactly who he is."


	12. Ep 6) What You Want

*Tucker's POV*

Some people have a lot, and some people don't. But everybody's got something.

Me? I've got charms, good looks, and modesty.

My best friend Danny? He has something else

*flashback*

I reach for the four-pack of skateboard wheels at the same time Danny does.

He looks at me, "Two for me two for you?"

"Sounds fair." We both hand the vendor a dollar.

Danny and me have known each other since, like, forever. And we share everything.

We walk to a stall with a sign that said Madam Babazita's Mystical Oddities. I pick up a golden, gem-encrusted bottle, "A genie in a bottle? I don't think so. Thanks anyway." I put the bottle down and we walk away. We look around the Amity Park Swap Meet for something interesting when Danny's ghost sense goes off.

A beautiful, green-skinned ghost has picked up a cotton candy machine and made it spew cotton candy all over the place.

We share everything. Except one thing...

Danny looks around, "I'm going Ghost!" He does his usual circle of light thing and flies off.

...Danny's got superpowers.

I get hit with a wave of the sticky, pink stuff.

I get out of the cotton as best as I can. I look up to see Danny battling this new ghost. A green light comes out of his hand and hits the genie looking ghost square in the chest.

He stares at his hand as he makes his way down to me.

"That was slammin'! Whatever that was. You got another power?"

"I guess." We both stare at his glowing hand.

"That's the cool thing about your powers, man. There's no downside. Give me five!"

He goes to give me a high five and his blast thingy shoots me into another stall.

"I'm okay!" I yell as piles of cotton candy falls on me.

*Insert Theme Song Here*

So, anyway. I guess the craziness really started at the game Saturday night.

Sam sits on my right sneezing and Raven sits on my left. Jason sits next to her, as always.

To give some insight on Raven and Jason. They aren't human, but don't get me wrong: it's freaking cool. They can turn into five different animals, but they mostly have the DNA and instincts of wolves. They are known as Shifters.

Raven was stranded on an island for five years after she was kidnapped at the tender age of seven (I suspect that she's actually Danny's sister, but I won't know until I do some digging).

Jason was murdered by the Joker and when he was brought back to life by this thing called a Lazarus Pit (A/N just one of the many different ways. It's kinda hard to explain the comet thing) he became a really violent vigilante. But before that, he became the ward of famous millionaire Bruce Wayne and the sidekick of the Dark Knight himself (I have been informed that Bruce Wayne is not Batman. Apparently that conclusion gets reached a lot).

Also, they are mates. They have a love like nobody else. That's what they have.

Sam sneezes again, "I'm sick as a dog and I hate sports. Why am I here?"

Raven yawns and leans against Jason, who also yawns, "We spent the entire night diffusing a bomb in Star City. We just got back this morning. Why are we here?"

"Because Danny's here and he's got the best seat in the house."

Raven rolls her eyes as the announcer's voice comes on, "And now, everybody, here they are. Your very own Casper High Ravens!"

The mascot jumps up and down, then gets trampled. The broken mask falls off and reveals Danny's face.

Raven and Jason snicker. Danny must've said something funny. They both have hearing like you wouldn't believe.

The ball is kicked and Dash catches it, but it isn't 5 seconds before he is trampled like the much bigger,other team. This goes on for most of the game. Dash catches the ball, then is immediately tackled.

"This is pathetic. Our team's fading fast."

"Achoo! Me too. I'm outa here." Sam gets up and leaves.

Jason picks Raven up bridal style. She has fallen asleep and hangs comfortably in his arms, "Two nights without sleep will do things to a person. I'm gonna take her home." He leaves.

Dash suddenly turns into a giant green monster and pummels everybody in his path.

"Wooow! It looks like those high protein breakfasts are really paying off!" The announcer says excitedly.

"Do you believe this Danny?!?! Dash is a beast!"

"And getting beastier," Danny observes.

"Holy Mark McGuire look at those arms!" Says the announcer.

"I think he's running on ghost power. I need your help."

I jump out of my seat, ready to help, "To kick some ghost booty?"

His eyes go green, "Sort of."

"I'm in."

As sudden as he turned into the monster, Dash turns back to normal.

Danny had no problem getting that ghost out of Dash, but we lost the game. Which was bad news for the guy filling in for Danny, who was filling in for the guy who usually wears the mascot suit. Me.

"Man. Every time Danny goes ghost, I get the short end of the stick," I say to myself.

"Hey, guys!" One of the jocks yells, "A raven piñata!"

"Let's get him! Hit him until the candy comes out!" another one suggests. They start coming at me with baseball bats.

Even during trying times, one has to remember a fallen comrade. Poor Sam was so sick, and all cooped up in her house. That's the worst.

"Achoo! Uh...I feel like I'm gonna die. I hate being sick. Achoo!" Sam says over the phone.

"Hang in there, Sam. Tucker and I are gonna come and visit you when we're done at the mall. You want us to bring you anything?" Danny replies.

"Achoo! No, no, please don't bother. My folks are taking pretty good care of me. Plus Ray and Jay are here." Danny hangs up the phone.

"She's gotta be sick if she's missing Dead Teacher IV."

"This Time It's Personal."

"Hi, everybody! What do you think of me?" Paulina's sweet voice rises over the crowd.

"We love you, Paulina!" Everybody cheers. Paulina, now in a small white cat form, leads a big group of people around.

"Look at me: I'm so cute and cuddly and ever so wonderful! Don't you think?"

"We agree! We love you, Paulina!" Come the echoes of the crowd.

"Paulina?" Danny turns away from the Crash Nebula arcade game.

The intercom pipes up, "Attention moviegoers: Googleplex Cinemas has officially declared it 'Happy Fabulous Paulina Day'!"

Kitty Paulina pranced over to a corner, "I don't know what to say! Why squander my popularity here? I'm so adorable, I bet I could become Super Fairy Queen of all teenager-dom. Isn't that luscious?"

Even though she was already creepy enough, Paulina starts growing in size. And I don't mean her weight. Her entire body became taller and bigger until she almost hit the ceiling. The crowd cheers.

Danny turns to me, "Tucker, I-"

"Do what you gotta do. I'll get seats." I hand him the thermos. And walk to the ticket booth to find that the Dead Teacher movie had sold out. That meant I had to go to a little girl movie (and I was the only one in there).

"Man, I cover for Danny and my movie gets sold out and I gotta watch this now. I'm tired of being left out all the time. Man, I wish I had ghost powers too."

The lady ghost appears behind me. I should've seen that one coming.

"Your heart's desire is my command." She waves her hand and green smoke surrounds me. When it clears, she's gone. Then I sink into the chair.

"Sweet!"

I fly into the next theater to watch the movie I originally came here to see. Danny walks in the doors just in time for the movie to start.

"Huh. No Tuck. He must've taken off."

I start to cause havoc in the theater (taking popcorn and soda, moving a toupee, making a girl punch another guy).

Oh, sure that's what he probably thought. But why would he even suspect that I was having the time of my fourteen-year-old life?

After the movie, I see a car take off into the air and Danny go after it. Raven soon joins him as her owl.

I fly under them, "Don't sweat this one guys. I'm on it." And zoom I go.

Raven is the first one to hit the breaks (so to speak).

"Tucker?" She moves next to Danny and stares with him.

I slide into the passenger seat of the flying car, "Chill, dude. Tucker Phantom's on the case."

Danny phases into the back seat with Raven, who turns to normal.

"Tucker Phantom? Ignoring the total originality of that; how the heck did you get ghost powers anyway?" Danny complains.

"Who knows? And more importantly: who cares? And now, if you'll excuse me, I have some exploits to attend to." I grab the staring wheel.

Danny grabs it too, "Tucker! We're too young to drive! Let go of the wheel, this is serious!" He's thrown into the back seat. I stare helplessly at the building in front of us when the car passes right through it.

"Oh sure. Phase the car through the building. You had to save the day, didn't you?" I spit out.

"Uh yeah," Raven rolls her eyes, "because a car smashing into the 28th floor of ANYTHING IS BAD!"

"Always taking his side. It's like you really are his sister," that shuts her up, "and you're just jealous because there's somebody else around to grab the spotlight now." I throw the insult at Danny.

I vaguely realize the driver is talking.

"When have I have grabbed the spotlight?" Danny asks.

"How about right now, for instance."

The driver starts yelling. Raven grabs the guy and jumps out the window right before we crash into a silo, shifting mid-fall. She calmly lands next to the wreckage with the man.

He runs off and she switches back. She walks over to me and slaps me and Danny after we phase out of the pile of wheat.

"Next time, argue when there isn't a civilian at stake. You are so stupid." She storms off.

"Tucker, please. This is stupid. You're my best friend. I'm not jealous, I'm concerned."

"Well, don't be. This town's big enough for more than one ghost kid." I float away from him.

"Tucker, wait!" But I don't listen and fly off at a speed not even he can go.

"So why didn't you guys see a movie today?" Sam wonders.

"Uh, we got a little distracted. I'm just goofing off by myself now." A man walks by and sees my neck up sticking out of the Head Cheese platter. It scared the bejeezus out of him.

"What happened? Did Danny have ghost trouble? Raven had to leave in a hurry." Jason sticks his head in the frame.

"You might say that. So, how are ya, Sam?"

"Ugh. It's horrible Tucker. Achoo! But somehow I'll muddle through. Luckily Jay and Ray have been here to keep me company. Speaking of, Ray's back. See ya."

I didn't want to tell Sam about my new ghost powers yet. Like, what if she got as jealous as Danny and Raven did? And speaking of Danny...

I make the water fountain spew on Mr. Lancer. "Moby Dick! Gulliver's Travels! I'm losing my mind!" He cries as his belt magically flies away (you know what happened, don't be like that), his tie becomes untied, and the water spews again. His pants fall, "And my pants!"

I laugh from around a corner when Danny, Raven, and Jason walk up.

"*sniffle* Nice trick. Do you do kids' parties?"

"Dude, relax. I'm just having fun," I catch a glimpse of him, "You okay?"

"He may be catching Sam's cold. It's really going around." Jason comments.

"That's not important right now. Tucker look-" Danny tries to reason.

"No need. You can keep that superhero dash to yourself. I'm in this for the kicks." That earns me a look from Raven, who I forgot has been a hero for a while and also has that speech.

"I was afraid of that. I hate to do this pal, but I need to see what's going on inside of you and there's only one way to do that."

Danny has overshadowed me before, but this time was different. I had more control and I was really upset that he had the audacity to overshadow me and take away this amazing power. I shoot him out and into the janitor's closet. Jason and Raven look at me like they're going to start pummeling me. Maybe I shouldn't have done that in front of two former assassins. Nah, who cares?

I find Danny slumped in some mops and buckets, "Don't EVER do that again. GET IT?"

He doesn't even try to argue, "Got it."

"Good."

Okay, maybe I was a little rough on Danny. But nobody likes a party pooper. And man, was I having a party.

I'm having so much fun. So far, I've pushed my way, invisible, to the front of the lunch line and poured a two liter of soda into a tuba.

"There's one thing I haven't tried yet: ghost imposed hookup."

I overshadow Paulina as Danny and the Mates show up, "I'm just going to let you know, I'm gonna start dating Tucker Foley. He's much cooler than you are, so stop chasing me."

Raven looks at me with disappointment, "Tucker, get outa there."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Fine! I will!" Party Pooper #1 overshadows Paulina too.

The Mates stand back and watch the fun because they don't have awesome ghost powers like me.

"Tucker, you're turning the whole school upside down. How about giving it a break?"

"How about getting off my back and letting me have a little fun?"

"Because your fun is kind of mean. Now get out of Paulina!"

"I was here first! You go!"

"No, you!"

"You! Babazita's genie gave me these powers and I'll use them how I want."

Danny leaves Paulina, "Then maybe I should have a chat with this Babazita." The Mates follow him (or should I say their noses) away from me.

"Fine! But you and I aren't friends anymore, Danny Fenton!" I leave to find another prank to pull.

It was our first argument, and we were having it over a girl. Well, in one actually. But, you get the point. Reminding Danny where the ghost came from was my mistake. Apparently, Desiree was a harem girl who had been promised her heart's desire. Her own kingdom. Only to be banished by the Sultan's jealous wife. She died of a broken heart, and old age. After that her spirit roamed, granting people's deepest desires, but at a great personal cost. Hey, who knew?

Danny confronted the ghost, but only got bad news. I only had until noon the next day, or I would be stuck as a monster forever.

I was in the school records when Danny found me.

"Tucker, you're changing your grades? That's cheating!"

"I like to think of it as academic enrichment. Want me to do yours?"

"No way! Tucker, you're in real danger."

My body starts to turn green, freaking Danny out.

"Take it easy. We're friends, remember?"

"We're only friends on your terms. But now I make the rules around here. And my first rule is 'No More Danny Phantom'."

I take a deep breathe and blow him through the wall and lockers into the science lab. Who's in the lab? The Mates of course. What type of a chapter would this be if the two of the main characters weren't in the final fight scene?

Jason and Raven drop their beakers.

"Tucker, please! You have to listen to me. There isn't much time!" Danny pleads.

"You got that right. Your time is up." I shoot at him but keep missing. He flips my hat off, and I shoot at him some more. He dodges every one of my blasts. I pick up my hat thinking I had him distracted but forgot that Jay and Ray were there. I look up in time to see Raven throw a skeleton at me. It passes through me, of course.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No." Jason roundhouse kicks at my face. I catch his leg and send him flying.

"Catch me if you can, Sucker Phantom!" Danny taunts. He goes through the floor.

"That's Tucker Phantom! Tucker!" I follow him.

"The girl's locker room. So this is what it's like in here." I see Raven scowl and come at me, but at the last moment back away. How did she get down here so fast?

Suddenly, a bra is covering my face, and I'm slam dunked in the basketball goal in the gym next door. Not exactly how I imagined my first time touching a bra.

"Ha! You got no game!"

That just makes me madder. My body changes some more.

"Where are you? Where?!?!" I demand.

"What's the matter? Can't catch what you can't see?" Danny disappears from my sight (again).

"Where is he? He must have followed me. It's almost noon."

I stop him in his tracks, "Yeah. What's the dizzle, fizzle?!" Into the basement of his house we go.

"No! Don't throw me into the ghost zone! Please!"

"I wasn't going to, but that is a great idea!"

I hold him in front of the ghost zone, then he sneezes on me. He. Freaking. Sneezed. On. Me.

"Hey, cover your mouth, ya nasty." I don't see him come at me with glowing hands until it's too late.

I feel my body fly through the air, then something separate from me. I look above to see a giant, glowing monster in the shape of me.

"Is that...me?" Raven kneels down to comfort me. Now that I think about it, I don't think I paid attention to her or Jason the entire day.

Danny sucks it into the thermos. "No. Not anymore."

"Awe man. Danny, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself."

"Dude, don't worry about it. You were under the genie's spell, and you broke it."

"Yeah, but none of that would have happened if I wasn't jealous."

"Nor if I had been a little less of a show off around you. Friends?" Danny holds out his hand.

"The best."

Tucker Foley Digital Journal: Saturday.

They say be careful what you wish for. To that, I'd like to add a big, fat DUH. Especially when it comes to best friends, cuz I couldn't wish for a better one.

"ACHOO!" Danny and I sneeze at the same time.

The Mates and Sam walk in with soup for Danny and me, "Geeze. Do you have to share everything?" Raven asks.

"You don't know the half of it."


	13. Ep7) Special BABR

**READ THIS WARNING BEFORE CONTINUING! These next** **few chapters contain spoilers from the last 20 minutes of Arrow Season 3 Episode 18 and most of Episode 19. Please don't read, or at least wait to read if you have not caught up! Don't blame me if you read something you didn't want to know!**

"1, 2, 3...I landed on the green space. That means Raven reads it for me, doesn't it?" Danny moves his green game piece.

I pick up a green card. Tucker, Jay, and Sam all stare at me in anticipation.

This is gonna be hilarious.

"This is a quizzle card. I'll ask a question and Danny has to answer-"

"Just get on with it, Mate." Jay kisses my cheek.

"I'm stalling for Danny. He won't want to be asked this question..."

I read the card again and grin evilly, "Are you ready?"

Danny rolls his eyes,"Just go."

"What...was Marilyn Monroe's bra size?" I turn the Quelf timer over.

Danny looks at me with panic, "I don't know bra sizes! How do you measure them?!"

I shrug, "Better hurry, time's running out."

"Um...orange...size?"

Sam and I glance at each other before we bust (see what I did there) out laughing, "Um, no."

"Well, what is it?"

"36D."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Melons."

"36Ds are the size of melons? Those are some big boobs," Jason thinks aloud.

I raise an eyebrow.

"I mean... any size is good enough as long as it's you, my precious, beautiful Mate." He flatters cautiously.

Everyone gags.

"Get a room. We don't want to hear you two." Tucker complains.

"Sorry, Tuck." I push my white colored strip of hair out of my face.

"Well, now that we have it established that I don't know bra sizes, I wanted to talk to you guys about something that Sydney Poindexter said to me when I was in his mirror dimension." He looks down in contemplation.

"Danny, what did he say that makes you look so worried?" Sam inquires.

He folds his hands in his lap, "When I was in the mirror dimension, the ghost kids from Poindexter's time started whispering about a girl- a Halfa- because I looked just like her. They said we had the same suit, same hair, and same abilities."

We all stare at him in surprise. When was I in the ghost zone? Could it have been when I was in the coma?

"What does that mean, exactly?" I ask.

"It could possibly mean that my sister is alive," Danny replies, with a little hope in his voice.

"I could probably help you. When did those kids say they last saw her?" Jay pressures.

"Poindexter said that she wandered the ghost zone for about nine months before she disappeared. They know she's not dead because they haven't seen her in the Ghost Zone for seven months."

It _was_ during my coma. I was in it for nine months and now I've been awake for seven months. My subconscious must have explored the Ghost Zone while I was asleep.

"I know someone who could possibly help. No guarantees, though."

"Thank you, Raven."

"No problem," I lie.

This is going to be a HUGE problem.

Before anybody can say anything else, my phone rings. It's Felicity's number.

"Reyna, turn on the TV to channel 483. Now." Her tone dead serious.

I keep the phone to my ear as I scramble for the remote to the TV. I hit the button and turn it on to the right channel just in time to see Captain Lance take his position at a podium lined with microphones. I feel behind me for the couch to sit down.

"Thank you, thank you, please, thank you all for coming," Lance begins with a fire in his eyes, "We've had a breakthrough in our investigation of the vigilante known as the Arrow."

Jason joins me and puts his hand on my knee as Lance continues the press conference.

"The District Attorney's office has just issued an arrest warrant for the person responsible for these acts of violence..."

"No no no no no no no no no. This isn't happening." I feel the color drain away from my face as Captain Lance tells the whole of Starling City that Oliver is the Arrow.

Sam, Danny, and Tucker decide that it is time for them to join Jason and me.

"Oliver Queen was the Arrow the whole time?" Danny asks.

Sam shakes her head, "Totally should have guessed that, with Ray being both Oliver's daughter and the Arrow's old sidekick and all.

I open my mouth to say something when Felicity cuts me off, "It's not done yet."

"Mr. Queen should be considered armed and highly dangerous. But make no mistake: he will be found and brought to justice. We will be bringing in his adopted daughter, Raven Queen, for questioning."

"Felicity... what happened?" I ask in a whisper.

"Idon'tknowIwasatthehospitalwithRayandIjustsawthenewsand-"

"Felicity, slow down and tell me what happened to Ray."

"We were at a meeting with the Mayor a-and somebody pretending to be the Arrow killed him and shot Ray."

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. We just went through this whole nanotech thing, but that is a story for another time. We are meeting at Diggle's house."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell them not to wait for me if they are in danger."

There is unspoken communication between Jason and me as we both run upstairs to pack our things. Jason knows I want him to stay here to keep an eye on Danny, but since he's a stubborn Mate he's going to come with me anyway.

We're done in less than five minutes and rush out the door, barely paying the other three any attention. Luckily it's night time, so I can fly as my owl and make it to SC in an hour or two. I take off and Jay follows close.

An hour and a half later and I'm landing on Diggle's roof. Jay and I both change back and run down the fire escape to make it to Digg's apartment. I knock on the door quickly and am relieved when it opens soon after.

Diggle stands with a gun in his hand. I jump and give him a big hug. Next, I find Ollie.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, Reyna. We'll figure something out."

I sit on the edge of the couch in the living room with Jason close behind, "I don't know what to say. I don't even know how it happened."

Ollie sits next to me, "It was Ra's Al Ghul."

Jason stiffens next to me.

 _Jason? Do you know Ra's?'_

He nods, _'I'll tell you when this is all over.'_

I give his arm a comforting rub. Then, I start to hear Oliver's thoughts race in his head. He stands and starts to pace behind the couch.

 _'We need to tell Lance everything. The only way to explain Reyna is to have her do it. She needs to tell him everything.'_

I swivel my body to face Ollie once again, "You want me to do what?!"

He glares at me for my (unintentional) intrusion of his head, then explains, "Well, since Lance already knows about me, there's no point in hiding you. He doesn't know about you."

"Yeah, and I would like to keep it that way. I don't want him getting in the way of me helping my brother."

"He won't get-"

"Juvenile Detention Center. I'll get sent there for murder."

Diggle confronts Ollie, "That isn't like you, man. You wouldn't put Rey out there like that."

"I just don't know what to do."

"Exposing me isn't going to get us anywhere," I growl.

He nods, "You're right. I'm sorry."

There's an awkward silence. Jay uses that as an opportunity to introduce himself.

"You must be Oliver. I'm Jason, Reyna's Mate." He holds out his hand.

Oliver reaches to shake it, "Nice to meet you, even under the circumstances."

Diggle holds out his hand, "I'm John Diggle. I'm Oliver's bodyguard. I use to protect Reyna too. Not that she needed much protection."

The news channel captures our attention, "A stunning development as Oliver Queen has been outed as the Arrow. The accusation counts as a particular surprise considering that Queen was exonerated from being the Arrow only two years ago."

Diggle crosses his arms, "The news lady is right. You put this genie back the bottle before, Oliver."

"Last time, I had it all worked out. Getting arrested was my plan. This time, it's Ra's Al Ghul's."

There's a knock on the door. All of our heads snap towards it. Diggle pulls out his gun. Jay and I get into a fighting stance, ready to protect Oliver. Digg looks through the peephole and drops his stance. We do too.

Felicity, Laurel, and Thea's boyfriend Roy file into the small apartment. The fear formulating in everyone's mind leaks into mine. I sit back down on the couch, concentrating on keeping everyone's thoughts out of my head.

Felicity walks up to Oliver.

"How's Ray?" He asks.

"So much better than you right now. Please tell me you have a brilliant plan?"

"He doesn't even have a regular plan. Believe me, his thoughts are everywhere." I mumble. My head is on Jason's shoulder as he watches the room with his guard up. He runs his fingers through my hair, sensing the discomfort of the sub-consciences pressing to get in my head.

"Reyna, usually I would get mad at you for invading my mind, but right now I have more important things to worry about."

Thea's boyfriend looks at me with his mouth agape, "You're name's Reyna? I thought it was Raven?"

"Nice to meet you, my name is actually Reyna Fenton." It hits me that he knows about Ollie, "When were you let in on the secret? Last time I was here you were just Thea's boyfriend."

"I'm- I'm his sidekick now," he hesitates.

I take my head off of Jason's shoulder to look him in the eye, "Why are you so hesitant? I might have been gone since October, and it's May, but I was Oliver's right hand when I was here."

 _'You and you_ r _boyfriend scare me now that I know what you are.'_

"I'm just a little stressed about this whole thing." He lies. I internally chuckle.

Jason guides my head back down to his shoulder and runs his fingers through my hair some more. He sighs, "She is too. It's radiating off her in waves. Also, with the amount of fear and stress I can smell in the room, I can assume that nobody's keeping their thoughts on a leash."

Roy looks at us with a blank face, "Umm, what?"

"People do keep a wall, no matter how thin, around their thoughts. I'm a telepath, which means when somebody's emotions take over I can hear through the thin wall. One person, I can handle; four gets to be a little difficult."

His face turns as red as his jacket, "Y-you can hear my thoughts?"

"Don't worry," I smirk, "we won't bite."

"Reyna, let's get back on track. " Felicity demands. I shut up.

We take a second to brainstorm.

"What about Digg going out as the Arrow?" Roy suggests, "You said that worked last time."

"Yeah, but this time Lance won't rest until Oliver's in custody." Diggle crosses his arms. He was right. Lance is stubborn.

"You have to leave. You have to get out of town." Felicity urges Ollie.

"My father has posted men at every bus station, train station, and airport. Also... he's frozen Thea's assets. He's not giving you anything you can use to run." Laurel explained.

"Don't forget that running will make him look guilty," I added quietly.

"I can't believe this is happening," Felicity whispers as she walks away.

"Do you this Ra's planned this the entire time?" Roy asks.

"He's using this city as a weapon. _My_ city." Oliver hissed. He walks off.

"Where are you going, Oliver?" Diggle inquires.

"The only place I can go."

Right before he shuts the door I rush to his side.

 _'Rey, what are you doing?'_ Jason panics.

 _'Keeping my teacher safe. Please, stay here with the others.'_

 _'I don't like this.'_

 _'I don't either, but I have to.'_

 _'Please come back to me safe, Reyna.'_

 _'I will, Jason.'_

"Reyna, what-"

"I'm making sure you're safe. That's what guard dogs are for." I grab his hand.

With that, he nods and we head to the only place we can go.


End file.
